Autumn Woods
by LuinWasser
Summary: A broken marriage, a secret hidden, and the quest of a lifetime. The story of Iasbelin, the wife of Legolas. Legolas/OC not a 10th walker story. Read and Review please!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hello everyone! Thank you for reading! The first chapter is a little short because I just wanted to set the scene. Please leave a review and tell me what you think!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Lord of the Rings. **

* * *

Chapter 1

"We have been sent to attend the Council of Elrond to discuss the escape of Gollum. We ride for Rivendell at midday" Legolas told his wife as he walked out of a meeting with his father, the King. She had been waiting for him as she always did when he had a short meeting.

"You wish me to come?" lasbelin asked trying to keep up with Legolas as he walked down the long hallways of the Mirkwood palace.

"Yes, you have not seen Arwen in quite some time and I think it wise to bring my wife to a meeting with Lord Elrond." Legolas explained.

"You are not going to leave me at home again while you go gallivanting across Middle Earth?" Iasbelin asked sarcastically.

"I am still waiting to hear what happened to you when I last did that." Legolas declared.

"I have already informed you that nothing of interest happened when you last left." Iasbelin told him. She never lost her courtly charm as she talked to her husband. She always had a smile on her face and never raised her voice. Legolas shook his head and began to walk again.

"Go to your rooms and inform your ladies that we are leaving. I will meet you in the stable in two hours." Legolas commanded.

"Yes, very well I shall go ready myself." lasbelin smiled at Legolas, gave him a quick kiss on the cheek and ran in the direction of her chambers.

Legolas sighed and turned the next corner towards chambers. He knew this journey would not end at Rivendell. He knew the council was for the fate of the One Ring. He knew he wouldn't be returning home with the rest of his company.

* * *

lasbelin returned to her chambers and immediately found her Ladies-In-Waiting sitting in her drawing room. She busied them with packing her things and readying her for the journey. Luin, her chief Lady-In-Waiting, was directing her other ladies around the room. Iasbelin hadn't anything to do so she sat in a beautifully ornate chair and waited for her dress to be set out. Iasbelin looked at her bed and remembered the first night she had slept in that bed. It had been so inviting and comforting. Of course that was when he had lived in these chambers.

"Milady your dress is ready." Luin informed her.

Isabelin walked over to her cold bed and grabbed the tan gown that had been selected. Her ladies helped her dress and do her hair. She donned her tan travel gown and her riding boots. She placed her sliver circlet on her head and her ladies ornately did her hair in an up-do around the crown. She hoped this journey would be eaiser than the last one she had taken with Legolas. Iasbelin put her travel cloak around her shoulders and stared at her reflection. Luin came and stood behind her and put her hands on her shoulders.

"You'll be fine. You are just going to Rivendell and then coming back. How much trouble could you possibly get into?" Luin soothed

"You would be surprised. With my husband everything I do is trouble." Iasbelin said sadly.

"I do not think you give your husband enough credit. He loves you very much." Luin told her

"If he does he has an odd way of showing his affection." Iasbelin told her friend.

* * *

Once dressed lasbelin gathered her things and made her way to the stables where she knew the company would be riding from. She took the long route for she knew she was early and she did not want to risk being the first one there. As a princess she was allowed to be late. She adjusted the circlet on her head and walked into the stables with a dignified posture.

When she arrived she found her husband along with four other Elves ready to depart. Legolas came up to Iasbelin and kissed her on the cheek. The she-elves of the court awed when they saw this. They were still in love with the story of their prince and princess. He offered her his arm they formally bid farewell to the King and the rest of the court. Iasbelin let go of Legolas' hand at the end of the line and turned to one of the Elves of the court batting her eyelashes.

"Would you be ever so kind as to help me onto my mare?" she asked.

The young Elf smiled and quickly helped Iasbelin onto her mare. Legolas simply rolled his eyes, mounted his steed and turned his horse towards Rivendell. He was in no mood for her. Iasbelin nudged her horse to follow Legolas'. She quickly caught up to him and slowed her mare to a trot to be in step with Legolas.

"Well this should be a fine journey don't you think?" Iasbelin stated tryin to strike up a conversation with him.

"Yes" Legolas reverted simply. He kept his eyes on the road. Iasbelin looked at her husband and sighed. He was not in a good mood.

"Well I will leave you to your riding, husband. " She stated as she turned her horse to the back of the company. She found a good looking male Elf to converse with while her husband was in a pouty mood.

Legolas turned to see her laughing with a younger Elf in the back. He scowled and thrashed his head forward. One of his friends,Hûrnor, came to ride next to him.

"People are beginning to ask questions." Hûrnor told him

"Let them." Legolas snapped

"My Prince some do not find it wise to walk the path you are taking." Hûrnor advised

"I will do what I wish in the situation presented to me." Legolas answered bitterly.

"Very well my Prince. Have it your way as usual."Hûrnor sighed and looked back to the princess who was enjoying the company of a male Elf. He shook his head and contuined to ride. The rest of the journey to Rivendell was mostly silent expect for the occasional giggle from Iasbelin and her companion.

* * *

**A/N: I really hoped everyone liked the first chapter! Please leave a review**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thank you so much for the reviews! **

**Rusian Moose: You have to keep reading to find out! Thank you for leaving a review! **

**Aranel Mereneth: The first chapter is meant to be a little confusing. Hopefully you will keep reading and find out if Legolas really does love his wife! Thank you for the review!**

* * *

Chapter 2

Rivendell, the home of Lord Elrond and his kin, the greatest healers in all of Middle Earth. Home to Arwen Undomiel the Elf who holds the heart of Isildur's heir. This place was now home to representatives of all the free people of Middle Earth. Dwarves, Hobbits, Men, and Elves alike gathered to decide the fate of the One Ring.

The Mirkwood Elves arrived a few hours before the council was set to take place. Iasbelin loved Rivendell and its people. Her sister had married an Elf from here but her and her husband had left for the undying lands before Iasbelin had even married Legolas.

The Elves dismounted and looked around at the beauty of Rivendell. Legolas helped Iasbelin off her horse and offered her his arm. He put on his best princely smile and went to meet Lord Elrond who was waiting for them on the staircase.

"Legolas and Iasbelin! Welcome back my friends." Elrond welcomed the Elves. Elrond embraced his friends and gestured to the stairs. "You must be very tired. Come and rest before the Council is called."

"Thank you my Lord Elrond. I must say it is great to see you again. I have not seen you since your last visit to Mirkwood." Iasbelin beamed with her best princess smile. Legolas stayed silent next to her.

"Yes my dear that was almost a hundred years ago by now. We must see each more often." Elrond told Iasbelin as he showed his guests to their suites in his home. The four Elves that traveled with them fell into step behind the royal couple.

"How is Arwen?" Iasbelin inquired

"She is well. You should go pay her a visit while you are here."

"Oh yes that would be simply wonderful. I haven't seen her in-"

"When is the council to meet?" Legolas asked Elrond; cutting off Iasbelin. She shut her mouth and looked astonished at her husband.

_'How could he be so rude?'_ She thought. This act did not go unnoticed by Elrond but he dismissed it for the time.

"In two hours, Legolas" answered Elrond "Ah! Here are your chambers. The rest of your company will reside further down the hall. I have matters I must attend to. I bid you farewell" Elrond bowed and left the Elves in front of their door. Legolas took Iasbelin's hand off his arm and opened the door to their room. He led Iasbelin through the door.

"Well this is simply exquisite!" Iasbelin exclaimed "I have always admired Rivendell's architecture. The way they blend nature into it is amazing!"

"Truly" Legolas interjected with little emotion. He was focused on the papers that had been left on the desk for him to read over.

"What are those?" Iasbelin gestured to the papers

"Papers." Legolas said as he sat down at the desk to examine the papers more closely.

"I know they are papers" she sighed "What are they about?" Iasbelin asked leaning over the desk so that her cleavage was showing. Legolas didn't even look up at the Elf.

"They are about the council." Legolas answered

"I know what the council is about. There is no need to be so ambiguous." She told him while still leaning over the desk. When Legolas did not answer she tried again.

"I know we are here to decide the fate of the One Ring. I hate when you try to keep things from me. You know I will just find out whatever it is you are hiding." Iasbelin said

"I am aware that you have your ways." Legolas sighed

"I am not as stupid as you find me to be. You once thought of me as the most trustworthy and smartest Elf in all of Middle Earth." Iasbelin stated. She gave up on leaning on the desk and went over to the bed. Legolas inwardly sighed at her statement.

_'She's right. You once did think of her as that, but then she threw that away.' _Legolas thougt

"Whatever you say." Legolas rebuked

"What shall I wear to the meeting?" Iasbelin asked while looking through her bags for a suitable gown.

"You're not going." Legolas stated simply

"What do you mean? Of course I am going. Why else would I have come if it were not for the meeting?"

"No females, dear" Legolas answered finally looking up from his papers.

"But I thought you wanted me there." Iasbelin mumbled from across the room. Legolas saw what his words had done to her and sighed.

"I never said that, Iasbelin, I never said I did not want you." Legolas stated rising from his seat.

"You didn't have to." She said simply. Legolas crossed the room and stood across the bed from his wife.

"Look at me." Iasbelin averted her eyes "Look at me." Iasbelin looked at her husband.

"I married you and with that I gave my life to you. Never tell me that I don't want you. I know we aren't on the same page lately but try to bear with me." Legolas pleaded

"I am on the correct page. You are the one who is not." Iasbelin snapped "I'm going to find Arwen. " Iasbelin turned on her heel and left Legolas alone in their room.

* * *

The Council of Elrond had been summoned. Representatives from all of Middle Earth had come to decide what should be done about the One Ring. Legolas watched silently as a small Hobbit brought the ring forward and placed it on the pedestal. The ring called to him as it did the all the others in the circle. Elrond proposed the ring's destruction and all but the Son of Gondor agreed. A large fight broke out over the fate of the ring. The men believed they should keep it and wield its power but the Elves and Dwarves knew of its power and knew it would be better off destroyed.

The same small Hobbit that had brought the ring to the pedestal stood up bravely and told the council that he would take the ring to Mordor. They all looked at him in amazement until Aragorn spoke up.

"If, by my life or death, I can protect you I will. You have my sword." He pledged to Frodo. Legolas stepped forward and looked at his old friend, Aragorn. He knew this fellowship needed an Elf and he wanted to help this Hobbit in any way he could.

"And my bow." Legolas told Frodo.

"And my axe!" Gimil exclaimed. Frodo stared in awe at the greatest fighters in Middle Earth standing by his side.

"Wait!" a voice said from behind a bush "Mr. Frodo's not going anywhere without me!" It was Sam, another Hobbit of the Shire.  
Legolas looked at his companions after Merry and Pippin had joined the company. He was excited for this quest. Now he would somehow have to tell his wife he was leaving.

* * *

**A/N: Please let me know what you think! **


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hey everyone! Here is chapter 3 I hope you enjoy! Please leave a review!**

* * *

**Chapter 3 **

After her fight with Legolas Iasbelin went to find Arwen. She had not been to Rivendell in some time so she got lost at least four times trying to find Arwen's chambers. Finally she asked an Elf who pointed her in the correct direction. After that she found her way quite easily to her rooms. She knew that by now the council had been called and Arwen was not with Aragorn because apparently females were not allowed at this meeting. She found Arwen's chambers and knocked at the large ivy covered doors. Arwen's rooms had always reminded her of her room as an Elfling. Iasbelin heard a soft _'enter_' and pushed open the doors.

She found Arwen sitting on her balcony reading a book in the common tongue. When Iasbelin entered Arwen rose from her seat and closed the distance between the two Elves.

"My dear Iasbelin. It feels as if an Age has gone by since I have last saw you." Arwen said while embracing Iasbelin in a hug.

"I know. It has been too long and we must catch up." Iasbelin answered pulling away from the hug. Arwen gestured to two chairs facing each other on her balcony. Iasbelin took a seat and Arwen followed her. "How is Aragorn. I hear that he is here for the council."

"He is well, but I fear for him. He has much weighing on his heart." Arwen sighed.

"He is a very important man with a great burden." Iasblein answered

"Yes. How is Legolas? I have not seen him in quite some time." Arwen inquired

"We are not on the same page as of late." Iasbelin answered casting her eyes away from Arwen.

"There is trouble?"

"I am not sure. He is not the same and I am not sure what has instigated his behavior." Iasbelin sighed

"You should speak with him." Arwen offered

"He does not listen. It is as if I am a ghost he sees right through. When he looks at me he does not see me." Iasbelin told Arwen

"Have you told him what you told me in your letter? Perhaps that is the reason. It would be legitimate grounds. " Arwen inquired

"No! How could I?" Iasbelin said astonished

"He has a right to know, Iasbelin." Arwen advised

"Arwen, I have not told him a thing yet he is still like this and I do not understand it. Its started about a two years ago when he returned from defending Mirkwood's borders for a year. . He became distant, his visits brief, and our time together strained. Arwen, he has not been to my bed in seven months. I fear the worst." Iasbelin mumbled

"My friend, do not fear. When Elves marry they promise eternity. Marriage is not something they take lightly. He will never love another because he is married to you. Your mistake cannot go unnoticed but he will never stop loving you." Arwen assured

"I do hope you are correct, Arwen." Iasbelin sighed. After she said that Aragorn came through the door looking for Arwen. The two Elves stood and Arwen went to her love. Iasbelin bowed to him and followed Arwen.

"I hope I'm not interrupting anything." Aragorn said politely

"Not at all, My Lord, I was just leaving." Iasbelin answered

"You can stay if you would like." Arwen said

"No I will leave you two alone." Iasbelin told the couple as she waled out the door. Aragorn grabbed her arm as she pasted him.

"You need to find Legolas. He needs to speak with you." Aragorn told Iasbelin. He let go of her arm and Iasbelin bowed.

"Thank you for informing me, My Lord." she said. Iasbelin walked out the door and headed back to her chambers in hopes that Legolas was not there and that she could avoid the conversation Aragorn had mentioned. She walked past the dining hall and heard voices speaking of the council. Iasbelin decided to stay and listen for a short time. She could make out four figures who had to be Hobbits based on their heights.

"Frodo I cannot believe you offered to take the Ring to Mordor!" a male voice said

"I do not know what came over me when I offered. I am glad to have so many friends willing to help me though." The voice must have been Frodo's.

"Yes! I am excited we get to spend so much time with Middle Earth's greatest fighters!" another voice said

"We even have an Elf going with us!" a different voice said excitedly. Iasbelin giggled. Hobbits were not used to her kind.

"A Prince none the less!" The first voice said. Iasbelin's breathe caught in her throat.

_'An Elvish Prince?' _she thought

"And two royal men!" Frodo said. That was enough. Iasbelin ran for her rooms this time hoping to find Legolas.

* * *

"You're leaving?!" Iasbelin all but screamed when she walked through the doors of her chambers. Legolas was sitting at his desk with a few papers in his hands. He looked up at his wife and sighed. He had wanted to tell her himself but it seemed someone had beat him to it. He rose from his seat and went over to the doors where Iasbelin was standing. He put his hands on her shoulders and looked at her.

"I have offered my help to the Hobbit taking the Ring to Mordor. I need to do this and you can't stop me." Legolas told her

"You cannot leave. This is dangerous, what if you get killed? What will I do then?" Iasbelin asked

"Then you will return home and be a widow at the court." Legolas said

"I will not!" She rebuked

"My dear, I did not make this decision lightly. This is something that must be done. This quest will make Middle Earth safe again. It will make it safe for our children and grandchildren." Legolas told her

"We do not have children" She snapped

"I'm aware." Legolas said longingly

"Did you know that you would volunteer before you came here?" Iasbelin asked

"I had a feeling. I think this will be good for us. I know we are having problems and I think time away from each other will be good for us. You can return to Mirkwood and carry on you daily revels and I can help this young Hobbit." Legolas tells her

"I do not think time away will fix anything! We need to talk about this. I do not know why you are so cross with me or why you look right through me! I do not know what I have done!" Iasbelin cried. She ran out of Legolas' grip and walked over to the fire place. Legolas followed her and sat down in a chair across from her.

"Sit and we will talk." He gestured to the chair cross from him and she sat down. Iasbelin looks at her husband's handsome face. She loved this Elf with all her heart and that's what pained her so much. She knew she had wronged him in ways that cut too deep for anyone to fix. She did not want to tell him what she had done.

* * *

**A/N: What did Iasbelin do? Please leave a review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Wow three chapters in one day, that is a record! I hope you guys are enjoying the story!**

**Abby: Thank you so much for the review. I'm glad you are enjoying the story.**

* * *

Chapter 4

Iasbelin woke up to the sun coming in through the large windows in her room. She stretched her arms and looked over to her right. Legolas was asleep shirtless on his side of the bed. Iasbelin wondered why he was sleeping in the same bed as her, they hadn't shared a bed for a while. She pulled the covers off of her body and shivered. She wasn't wearing her night gown, in fact all she was wearing were her undergarments.

_What in the name of Vala? _She thought. She looked over to Legolas and noticed that his hair was unbraided and quite messy.

_For the love of all things sacred to the Vala what have I done? _Legolas stirred and began to wake up. Iasbelin panicked and grabbed her robe off the chair. She quickly wrapped it around her and sucked in a deep breathe. She knew what happened last night and she was not happy about it

* * *

_"Sit and we will talk." He gestured to the chair across from him and she sat down. Iasbelin looked at her husband's handsome face as he began to speak. _

_"For whatever reason we have had some problems lately and I really would liked to fix them." Legolas started _

_"I understand. First I would like to know what your problem with me is." Iasbelin asked_

_"I do not have a problem with you. I have a problem with your behavior. You have become a victim of the court. You are just like all the other Elves who competed for my hand. I married you because you were so different than all of the Elves at court. Lately you have just become one of them." Legolas admitted _

_"I am sorry but it is so difficult to be a princess, a wife, a diplomat, and a lover at the same time. I know you have your own troubles but I do as well. I am so much pressure on me from above that it takes a heavy toll on me. Your father demands an heir after being married for so long but I cannot produce an heir if my husband will not lie with me." Iasbelin said bluntly . Legolas pondered this for a while and then looked at his wife. _

_"I have been so fed up with your behavior and your new attitude that it has not even crossed my mind." Legolas told her _

_"You are changing as well." Iasbelin told him_

_"I know. Everyone changes but we have to learn to deal with it." Legolas told her_

_"I don't want anything to change. I want everything to be just as it was before you left for that year long tour three years ago." She told him_

_"We cannot change the past we can only go forward. I do not mean to hurt you with my actions." Legolas told her as he scooted the chair closer to her. The fire illuminated her pale skin and blond hair. He loved her so much but he could not bare what she had done. She hadn't the decency to even tell him. _

_"You leave tomorrow for a journey that could take you away from me." Iasbelin said as she scooted her chair closer._

_"Yes" Legolas said simply. He touched her cheek and felt the warmth of the fire there. He wanted to kiss her lips again. He had not done so in so long. _

_"Let us put all of this behind us until tomorrow. Tonight let us be husband and wife as we once were." Iasbeiln cooed. Legolas looked at her and closed the distance between them and kissed her passionately. He did not care what she had done. She was right, he could die on this trip. He pushed all of his misgivings to the back of his mind and gave into her. Iasbelin responded and wrapped her fingers into his long blonde hair. Legolas' arms snaked around her waist and pulled her closer. She got up out of her chair and pulled Legolas with her. She headed for the bed with her husband in tow. She laid down on the bed and looked up at him._

_"Yes. Let's just forget." Legolas said as he kissed his wife._

* * *

_"_Good morning" Legolas groaned as he rose out of bed. Iasbelin just looked at him with scared eyes. Had they really lied together last night? That was not at all what she had wanted. Of course she wanted her husband but lying with him would just make things more complicated.

"It seems as if we cannot decide whether to hate or love each other." Iasbelin stated

"Do you regret it?" he asked

"Why would I regret lying with my husband? I just cannot keep doing this. One minute you see right through me and the next you are so in love with me. I do not understand." She told him still standing in the same spot.

"I do not know what to tell you. I must get ready to leave." Legolas rose all the way out of bed and walked over to Iasbelin. He kissed her quickly and walked to the washroom. Iasbelin swore under her breathe and got dressed for the day. This did not help her situation at all.

Iasbelin chose a light green dress with a collar for seeing the fellowship off. She still had no idea what she was going to do when Legolas was gone but she would cross that bridge when she came to it. She let her hair fall naturally over her shoulders and placed her sliver circlet on her head. She looked at herself in the mirror and turned to knock on the washroom's door.

"Legolas you are going to be late. It is already half past eight." She told him. Legolas walked out of the wash room with his tunic and leggings on. He found his quiver and bow and pulled them over his head. He found his dual knives and strapped them to his back.

"Can you braid my hair?" Legolas asked sitting down in the desk chair.

"You should like a she-elf when you ask that." Iasbelin giggled and stood behind her husband and braided his long hair into his normal style. Her fingers expertly ran through his hair. She loved when he asked her to braid it but she always laughed at him when he asked.

"There you go all done." She told him.

"Thank you." Legolas said getting up from the chair. He pulled his boots on and offered Iasbelin his arm. "I am glad I leave you on a good note. I do not know if I will return from this journey and I would not want to leave you during a fight."

"I will see you again." Iasbelin told him. She wanted so badly to tell him but she did not want him to be angry with her before such a journey. If she did not tell him now he may die not knowing the truth. The guilt was building up in her. She knew that last night did not really fix anything between them. He would still be bitter towards her behavior and she would continue to pretend like her problems in her marriage were not her fault.

Legolas led her out into the hallway and out into the open air. The fellowship was to meet at the gates of Rivendell for departure. They found the rest of the company waiting for Legolas. Iasbelin went to stand with Arwen and Legolas followed. Aragorn was saying good-bye to Arwen and Elrond. Legolas said good-bye to Arwen and Elrond. He moved to his wife and touched her face softly. Iasbelin caught her breathe and held it.

"I will come back, you do not need to worry." He kissed her on the forehead and walked over to Aragorn who now stood with the fellowship.

"May the blessings of all free people of Middle Earth go with you on your journey." Elrond said to the fellowship. Aragorn and Legolas gave him the traditional Elf farewell. the fellowship turned to leave. Iasbelin looked at her husband leave to go on the most trying journey of his life. She prayed for the fellowship and turned to Arwen. Arwen gave her a soft smile and they walked back inside to eat breakfast.

* * *

"Are you and Iasbelin alright?" Aragorn asked as soon as they were out of earshot.

"Why do you ask?" Legolas said

"I saw her in Arwen's rooms yesterday, she did not look well. Also, you only kissed her forehead. Every other time I have seen you leave her you kiss her on the lips." Aragorn told him

"We have been in some fights recently. I do not wish to discuss it now." Legolas told Aragorn.

"As you wish." Aragorn said. He worried for his friend and his wife.

* * *

**A/N: Thank you for reading! Please leave a review! **


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: I am so glad that you guys like the story! I can't believe I have written so much for it! Thank you for reading it!**

**delenawolves: Thank you so much for the review! You'll just have to keep reading to find out what she did!**

**Aranel Mereneth: Thank you for reading and leaving a review. He has become quite cold hasn't he?**

* * *

Chapter 5

As soon as the fellowship left for Mordor the Elves left behind ventured inside to have breakfast and continue with their daily lives. Arwen and Iasbelin walked next to each as they left the gates of Rivendell. Arwen noted that Iasbelin looked paler than usual and not at all well. She knew what was going on in their marriage but Iasbelin had always been so good at hiding her feelings from people. Now, every Elf in Rivendell could see that she was not well. Arwen wondered what had happened last night and this morning to make her look this way. When Arwen's father was no longer in sight she pulled Iasbelin aside and looked at her straight in the eye.

"What happened?" She asked concerned

"I did not tell him ,Arwen, and now he leaves for a quest that could claim his life and he will never know what I have done." Iasbelin told Arwen. She had tears welling up in her eyes as she spoke.

"My dear friend, he will return from this journey as will Aragorn. We must have hope. You will get to be with him again and when they do return we will be right here waiting for them." Arwen soothed

"Aragorn told you something you did not wish to hear?" Iasbelin asked knowingly

"He told me that I should sail to the Undying Lands with my kin. He would give me up if it meant I would have a life of peace." Arwen said sadly

"Will you sail?" Iasbelin inquired

"No. I will wait for him in the very spot he left me." Arwen told her

"Well I will not." Iasbelin said stubbornly

"What happened last night to make you so bitter?" Arwen asked

"Legolas and I talked about things last night and he says that my behavior is what vexes him. He says I have turned into a court Elf with a collective mind. I do admit that I have but how could I not?"

"No what really happened last night?" Arwen asked

"We made love for the first time in a very long time." Iasbelin cried

"I see. Why do you pull away from him?"

"I fear if we lie together he will ask question after a while. He will ask why I am not pregnant and that I cannot tell." Iasbelin admitted. Her face was full of tears now and Arwen wiped the tears away that she could.

"I am sorry you have been put in the situation. I wish I could take all your pain away from you but I can only advise you. Will you return to Mirkwood?" Arwen asked

"I do not wish to go back there."

"You are always welcome here. You can stay here as long as you would like. I am sure father will have no objections." Arwen said

"Thank you. You have always been so kind to me." Iasbelin thanked. Arwen hugged her and led her out of their speaking place. They made there way to breakfast in the dining hall. Iasbelin knew she had to tell Legolas but she had no idea how.

_Perhaps Elrond can assist me._ She thought

* * *

The fellowship stopped for night to camp. They had been traveling a few days already. The Hobbits took out all of their cooking supplies and made a fire to cook dinner over. Aragorn, Boromir, and Gandalf sat down on some logs that were nearby and pulled out their pipes. Legolas and Gimli remained standing while the Hobbits made dinner. Aragorn had shot some rabbits earlier in the day and the Hobbits made a decent stew out of them. The bowls were passed around and everyone sat down to enjoy dinner.

"Aragorn" Pippin acknowledged "Are you married to that dark haired Elf? The one that you sad good-bye to when we left Rivendell." Aragorn laughed at the Hobbit's curiosity and took a whiff of his pipe.

"No, Pippin, I am not."

"Oh well she is a very pretty Elf that one. If your not married does that mean she's free?" Pippin asked hopeful. Legolas smirked and Gimli just about chocked on his dinner.

"No you cannot have her, Pippin." Aragorn laughed

"Your Elf is very pretty too, Legolas. Are you too married?" Pippin told the Elf

"Since before you were even thought of Master Hobbit." Legolas smiled. He showed the fellowship the simple ring on his index finger as proof. The Hobbit's thought it was very pretty but Gimli just humphed.

"Dwarves make better wedding bands than Elves do I can tell you that for certain!" Gimli said proudly. The fellowship laughed at the old rivalry between Dwarves and Elves.

"How long have you been married then?" Merry asked

"About a six hundred years." Legolas told the Hobbit

"That's like, a long time ago. He's really old." Merry said to Pippin. Aragorn and Legolas smiled at the Hobbits.

"Do you have children?" Sam asked Legolas. Legolas stared down at the bowl and looked at the small Hobbit in front of him. They reminded him of Elf children. They were about the same height and had pointed ears as Elves do.

"No we don't." Legolas stated simply and looked back down at his dinner. Everyone took the hint that this conversation was over and they returned to their dinners. Once dinner was cleaned up and the sky grow dark Legolas slipped away for some air. Aragorn followed his friends with concern.

"Something troubles you." Aragorn said walking up to Legolas

"My wife's trustworthiness." Legolas told him

"She did not tell you?" Aragorn inquired

"No she did not. She asked why I was so bitter with her and I gave her a not very convincing excuse. You think she would have noticed." Legolas sighed

"Give her time."

"I have given her time! I have given her two years and yet she fails to tell me. I know happened vaguely but I want to hear it from her. I do not understand why she keeps it from me!" Legolas vented

"It is a complicated situation. She does not know that you found out, but at the same time you do not know what keeps her from telling you. Do you really think by treating her bitterly it will solve things?" Aragorn asked

"I have a right to be mad with her." Legolas answered

"I agree but by doing that you are confusing her." Aragorn said

"I know. I just wish this had never happened, or if it must happen that my wife is decent enough to have told me."

"I agree." Aragorn said

* * *

**A/N: Getting alittle heated here! Please leave a review!**


	6. Chapter 6

**XxLostInTheMusicX: I'm glad you like the story! Keep reading!**

* * *

Chapter 6

_"What's wrong!?" Iasbelin yelled at the Elf. She was lying in bed and she could not get up. She was stuck. _

_"Nothing My Lady." an Elf next to her soothed. The Elf rubbed Iasbelin's sweat ridden hair trying the calm her down. Iasbelin knew something was wrong. They wouldn't be whispering if everything had been as it should. She thrashed in her bed trying to get up and see what was wrong. _

_"I demand you tell me!" Iasblein screamed at the Elves in the room. They just looked at her with sad eyes and turned away as if they could not bear the sight of her. _

_"We should tell the King." One of the Elves whispered. Iasbelin heard him and panicked. _

_"Tell the King what?" Iasbelin was starting to become very frightened. _

_"Nothing, My Lady, sleep now." The Elf again brushed a hand over Iasbelin's forehead and she drifted into a restless sleep._

* * *

Iasbelin shot straight up in her bed. She was covered in sweat and tears. She looked outside at the sky and saw no moon. She quickly wiped the tears from her face and got out of bed. She grabbed her robe and tied it tightly around her frame. She walked out on to her balcony and looked at the stars. She wondered what Legolas was doing right now. It had been about two months since the Fellowship departed from Rivendell so far she had heard that Gandalf and Boromir were both taken by Death. She could no longer live with this. She needed to tell Legolas immediately what had happened all those years ago. She knew Lord Elrond was still awake so she ran out her door and went towards his study.

She found him at his desks studying papers. He had recently sent most of his kin, including Arwen, to the Undying Lands. Arwen's departure was tearful and difficult. Iasbelin knew that Aragorn was coming back but Elrond refused to believe it. Iasbelin had refused to go to because she knew that her time here in Middle Earth was not finished.

"My Lord, I do not wish to go on with this weighing on my heart. The guilt tears me apart each day I linger. Tell me where Legolas is and I will go to him." Iasbelin told him once she was sure he could hear her.

Elrond turned and faced the Elf. He looked at her small frame and noted her weakness and paleness. When she had come here she was healthy and glowing. In the past two months she had lost much weight and had become a ghost of who she once was. He would often find her placing her hand over her heart as if trying to keep it beating. He knew she was close to death and needed medical attention but she refused it each time. Elrond took pity on her and told her where to find her husband.

"He rides to Edoras with Aragorn, Gimli, and Gandalf. If you start now you should arrive a few days after their arrival. You may take any horse you wish my dear."

"Thank you, My Lord, I will never forget you kindness to me in this time." Iasbelin turned on her heel and walked back to her bedroom.

When she arrived at her room she quickly grabbed her riding dress and cloak. She changed in a hurry and put her hair into an up-do. Iasbelin picked up the dagger she had received from Legolas as a wedding present and tucked it into her cloak. She placed the hood over her head and ran to the stables to find a horse to take.

She knew the way to Edoras well and wanted to get their fast and without interruption. She chose a strong steed and mounted him quickly. She knew that she was too weak to on a journey such as this but she hoped that this would ease her conscience and help her return to normal. She kicked to horse to make him go and rode out of the stables without looking back at the place she had spent the worst days of her life. That place was her hospital and her torment. Her asylum and her freedom.

Elrond watched out his window as the last Elf he cared for left Rivendell. He sent a prayer her way and hoped that she reached her husband before time caught up with her. There had been too many deaths as a result of their current situation. He did not want to add another to that list.

"May the grace of the Valar protect you my child." Elrond prayed as he returned his attention back to the papers in his hands.

* * *

**A/N: Ok it was a little short but I hope you are enjoying the story so far! Please review!**


	7. Chapter 7

**delenawolves: I am so happy that you like the story! Keep reading and hopefully you will figure it out!**

* * *

Chapter 7

Iasbelin rode for what seemed to be a life time. There was no direct path to Edoras from Rivendell so Iasbelin rode to the Gap of Rohan and passed dangerously close to Isengard. She was weak and had not eaten in some time. She hoped that Elrond had been correct about them coming to Edoras because she did not want to exert herself more than needed.

A fortnight after she left Rivendell she laid her eyes on the city of Edoras. It was dark and the city did not have street lamps so she made her way to the stables in the dark. She tied up her steed and made her way to the castle. By this time it was raining and she was cold. She pulled her cloak closer to her and shivered. Her stomach was full of knots and butterflies. There was no way she was going to make this one out alive.

It was evening when she arrived so she went up to the front doors and asked the sentry to allow her admittance. The sentry smiled at her and opened the doors. The servants were busy preparing dinner for the household. Iasbelin looked around and did not find anyone she knew. She stopped a small servant girl who had a basket in her hands.

"Could you tell me where to find the Lady of the house?" She asked the girl. The girl looked at the strange visitor and pointed to a beautiful blond woman in the back of the room wearing a black dress. "Thank you my dear." Iasbelin lowered the cloak from her head and stood up straight. She strode across the room to the women in the black dress.

"Are you the Lady of the house?" Iasbelin asked the woman

"I am. My name is Éowyn. May I inquire as to yours?" The woman asked Iasbelin. Éowyn looked sad and defeated in her black mourning dress.

"I am Iasbelin of the Woodland Realm, Princess of Mirkwood." Iasbelin announced so that only Éowyn could hear her.

"You are Legolas' wife are you not?" Éowyn asked

"Yes, I am. Is he here?" Iasbelin asked

"They arrived this morning. Shall I take you to him?" Éowyn asked

"No. Take me to see Aragorn please." Iasbelin told her. Éowyn nodded and gestured for Iasbelin to follow her as she took her to see Aragorn.

"Yes, My Lady. What brings you to Rohan?" she asked

"A long overdue conversation." Iasbelin answered.

"I must apologize for the atmosphere of the city. The King has just lost his son and we are in deep mourning. The funeral will be held tomorrow." Éowyn told the Elf

"I am sorry for your loss. Was he your brother?" Iasbelin asked

"My cousin. My brother was banished from the kingdom and I do not know where he is." Éowyn answered

"I am truly sorry." Iasbelin said. She pitied this woman.

Éowyn nodded as they turned down a lonely looking hallway. The pair turned many corners until they came to a stop in front of a large door.

"He is in there. It is the library. If you need anything else please do ask." Éowyn bowed and left Iasbelin in front of the door. Iasbelin took a deep breathe and pushed open the doors. She found Aragorn pouring over a book in the middle of the large room.

"So, my friend, we meet again."Iasbelin said.

Aragorn looked up and saw the Elf standing in front of him. He had not even seen her enter. He looked at her face and saw a hollow shell of what it once was. All her light was gone. She looked like a ghost who would be blown over by the first gust of wind. Aragorn had been worried about her when they left but now he was very worried.

_What has caused her so much pain? _He thought.

"What are you doing here?" Aragorn asked rising from his seat and walking over to the Elf.

"Arwen asked me to give you this whenever I next saw you." Iasbelin told the tracker as she handed him a letter with Arwen's seal on it. Aragorn took it from her and Iasbelin noticed a piece of brown paper in Aragorn's hands. Curiously she took it from him and read it.

___All that is gold does not glitter,_  
_Not all those who wander are lost;_  
_The old that is strong does not wither,_  
_Deep roots are not reached by the frost._

_From the ashes a fire shall be woken,_  
_A light from the shadows shall spring;_  
_Renewed shall be blade that was broken,_  
_The crownless again shall be king._

"What is this?" She asked.

"A poem Bilbo Baggins wrote about me or for me." Aragorn answered. Iasbelin nodded her head and looked up at Aragorn. "Why did you give me this letter from Arwen?" Aragorn asked.

"She has sailed for the Undying Lands." Iasbelin answered.

"Good, I am glad she chose her people." Aragorn answered. "But tell me you did not come all this way to give me this." Aragorn gestured to the letter.

"I must tell Legolas what pains me so greatly." Iasbelin admitted. She turned to leave but Aragorn grabbed her arm.

"Arwen told me what happened, but only what Legolas already knows." Aragorn told her

"What does Legolas know?" Iasbelin asked quickly

"He knows you were pregnant when he left to defend Mirkwood for a year. He is mad that you did not tell him anything about it." Aragorn said with saddened eyes.

"Good that is all he should know. Thank you for telling me Aragorn. And Aragorn?"Aragorn looked up at her. "I have been wandering my entire life." She kissed him on the cheek and ran out of the library.

Iasbelin found a servant to point her in the direction of Legolas' room and she quickly ran in that direction. She stood in front of the doors and took a deep breathe. This moment would define their entire marriage and their future together. She somehow found the courage to push the doors open and walk through the door.

"It appears I have not been entirely honest with you, Legolas." Iasbelin announced as she walked through the doors. Legolas turned and caught the sight of a withered Elf walking into his room. He looked at his wife and almost gasped. Her spirit had gone since he last saw her.

"I agree, Iasbelin." Legolas said standing from his spot on the bed.

* * *

**A/N: Cliff Hanger! Please leave a review! Maybe you can figure out what Iasbelin is going to tell Legolas!**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: So I thought I would just leave you all hanging while I went to see Les Mis but I decided to give you what you wanted :) **

**delenawolves: Not being needy at all! **

**sieni1: Thank you for the review! **

** . : You didn't have to wait too long!**

**Kaia: Keep reading and find out!**

* * *

Chapter 8

"I fear this will take a while to explain. Before I begin I just want you to hear me out and not cut me off while I speak. I can only imagine what you are feeling right now but believe me it is not as bad as the guilt I feel." Iasbelin started. She walked over to her husband who stood at the side of the bed. She touched his face and caressed it for a second. This was probably the last time she would get to do that. What she was about to tell him could ruin their marriage forever.

"I promise to let you throughly explain." Legolas told her.

"First what do you know?" She asked with her eyes closed

"I know that you discovered that you were pregnant shortly after I left for duty in the Mirkwood guard for a year. I know that you had a miscarriage though." Legolas told his wife "I can not understand why you did not tell me and I had to find out from one of my men who's wife worked in your bed rooms. I expected you to tell me the moment I came back from duty but then a few months passed and you did not say anything. Finally after a year I gave up and pushed you away because apparently the father of your child is not good enough to know that you were even pregnant."

"Half of that is true." Iasbelin said simply "The other half will be hard for you to hear."

"I want to know."

"About a month after you left for the guard I discovered that I was pregnant. I told your father and he was overjoyed but would not let me send a letter to you in fear of it being intercepted or something like that. The festival was set in August and that was the one day you could come home to me. I was so excited for you to come back, but you never did. I waited along with the other wives for weeks, but you never returned. We received word that the guard was attacked by a band of Orcs and that they had not checked in on time at the next checkpoint." Iasbelin told Legolas.

"Yes I remember that. I was so worried because I could not send word to you about my condition." Legolas said looking into Iasbelin's hollow eyes.

"I was terrified that I would have to raise a child by myself. It scared me to no end. I became depressed and stopped eating and drinking. My ladies were worried about me. They told the King each night that they would tell him in the morning whether I was alive or not. It was the worst time of my life. Then word came that you had made it to the next checkpoint and your entire guard was safe, but it was too late. I went into labor a month and a half prematurely." Iasbelin said through her tears. She was crying openly now. Legolas just looked at her with a stunned look.

"Go on" He said

"The...the... child was... stillborn." Iasbelin managed to choke out. Legolas felt as if the world had been pulled out from under his feet. His legs gave out and he found himself sitting on the bed looking up at his sobbing wife. They had a child. A child that he had never known about. A child who was buried in the palace gardens somewhere under a tree. A little Elf who would never know her mother or father.

"I'm... so...s-sorry" She sobbed

"Keep going." Legolas said vacantly

"It was a g-girl. She was so beautiful. They didn't let me hold her though. Right after the birth they took her away and did not tell me until the next morning that my daughter was dead." She cried. Legolas could feel the tears running down his cheek but he ignored them. "The midwives told me that she mostly likely died because of my malnutrition during my pregnancy."

"She died because you thought I was dead." Legolas deduced. His daughter had died because of his wife's actions.

"We all agreed that it would be best if I told you. No one said a word except for that one gossipy Elf. When you got home you immediately made love to me and two months later I had a miscarriage." Legolas looked up. He hadn't known about this either. "That's when they told me I could never carry a child. I cannot have children because of the complications with her birth." Iasbelin croaked out the last few sentences and then became a complete wreck.

Legolas just sat there stunned. He did not have any words to say to her right now. Everything that he would want to say would just put her over the edge. He looked at Iasbelin who could barely stand up because her body was spasming due to her sobs.

"Why did you not tell me?" Legolas said raising his voice. This only caused Iasbelin to cry more.

"I though you would hate me and cast me away or send me to the Undying Lands. I could not tell you in fear of what would come after" She sobbed

"You cannot have children?" Legolas asked still in disbelief

"No." She cried

"I do not know what to say other than I am beyond words. I am in utter disbelief. You know you can come to me with anything and I will accept it and you. That is what marriage is, Iasbelin, it is trust." Legolas told his sobbing wife. Her knees gave out and she was on the floor sobbing. Her body was shivering and sobbing and every time Legolas looked at her she would scream in pain. It was as if someone was stabbing her every time she thought of something.

Legolas could not stand this anymore. His anger and grief were building up in him. If he did not leave he might do something he regretted. He could not believe that his wife had kept something so important from him. He knew that he was suppose to stand by her no matter what but it was so difficult. He looked at her small fragile form sobbing on the cold wood ground and pitied her. He knew she had a right to be loved no matter what she had done. He would stand with his wife but only after he let this storm pass.

"I cannot be in here any longer. I am sorry I need some air." Legolas whispered

"Wait, there's m-more, Legolas" Iasbelin managed to say between sobs. Legolas turned and looked at her.

"What. What else could have happened" he asked her. He did not see anyway that this situation could get any worse than it already was. He looked down at the form on the floor and sighed. He had offered not support. He kneeled next to her and asked her softly "What else happened?"

"She was not the only child I lost." She sobbed

* * *

**A/N: Now you know what she did! but that is certainly not the end of the story! Please review!**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: I just wanted to thank all my readers for the amazing response I am getting to this story. I can only write one maybe two chapters today because I have had a lot to do today! So without further ado Chapter 9...**

**delenawolves: Don't cry too much! hopefully this chapter makes you feel better!**

**Aranel Mereneth: I agree I think I did get a little OOC there. I made some changes to the chapter so if you want you can go back and read it. Leoglas' reaction is a bit different. **

**Ennairual: I will give them some cute moments don't worry!**

**Kaia: The Elf wasn't a gypsy she I think it said gossipy Elf. One of Iasbelin's ladies wrote to her husband who was on the guard with Legolas and told him that Iasbelin was pregnant. Iasbelin wasn't very happy with that. **

**leaksikeasieve: Thanks for the review I'm glad you like the story!**

* * *

****Chapter 9

"What?" Legolas asked "What do you mean she wasn't the only one." Legolas touched her cheek and looked at her broken wife.

"I... two weeks ago I had a miscarriage. I am not sure why I was even pregnant to begin with but the child was taken by Death once again." Iasbelin told Legolas.

"I'm sorry." That was all Legolas could say. He thought back two weeks ago to where he had been. Gimli, Aragorn, and himself had been in Lothlórien with the complete Fellowship. This was the second time he had not been with his wife during the most difficult time of her life. He felt terrible and wanted to go back and fix it all. He tried to push all his anger at her to the back of his mind and attempt to comfort her.

"I should have told you. I'm so sorry." Iasbelin cried "I felt so horrible."

"I know. I wish you would have told me though. I could have helped you. You did not have to go through this alone." Legolas soothed. He wrapped his arms around his sobbing wife and leaned back against the bed with her in his arms. She cried on his shoulder for what seemed like an Age. Legolas stroked her hair and told her that everything would be just fine. He was still angry at her for not telling him the truth when she should have but he looked at her little, weakened form in her arms and pitied the love of his life. When she finally looked up Iasbelin looked worse than when she had arrived.

"Where do we go from here?" Iasbelin asked with tears in her eyes.

"We rebuild what has been lost." Legolas told his wife "We try and pick up the pieces of our marriage and put them back together. This will not be an easy task. We have both wronged each other."

"You have done nothing wrong." Iasbelin told her husband

"No. I should not have been cold to you without explanation." Legolas answered

"You told me that it was my behavior." she said

"Yes that was a part of it you did turn into a court Elf and I hated it. I wanted the Elf I married back." Legolas said

"That was how I dealt with the grief. I hid all my emotions and it just turned into me completely changing."

"I understand. We will fix this I promise. I do not give up on things so idly." Legolas stated

"What about your father? He knows I cannot have children and I fear him." Iasbelin said as the tears started again. Legolas put his finger under her chin and brought her face up to eye level.

"Do not worry about my father I will take care of him." Legolas told her

"But I know that you want children as well." She cried

"I do want children and I would give anything if you were able to carry my child but that is not a possibility. We will figure it out do not worry. I doubt my father will need an heir anyways. Most of the Elves are sailing for the Undying Lands after the war is over. The time of Elves is passed and the reign of men will begin." Legolas told her

"I know. I watched Arwen depart for the Grey Havens. I do not want to go yet. I have not felt the pull of the sea. There is still something that bids me to Middle Earth." Iasbelin said as she wiped the tears from her eyes.

"Only time will tell." Legolas told her "You know I still love you no matter what happens I will always love you."

"I love you too." Iasbelin stated. She looked at this Elf holding her and wondered how she ever deserved some one as good as him.

"You are weary from your journey and need to sleep." Legolas told her as he picked her up from the floor and placed her on his bed.

"I agree." She yawned. Legolas covered her weak frame and looked at her carefully. She looked pale and sickly. He knew the trip here was a toll on her but he had never seen how much her depression had affected her physical form. If she wasn't an Elf he would say that she was on Death's door step. Legolas kissed her forehead and walked out of his room. He needed to find Aragorn.

* * *

_Iasbelin walked in the gardens of Rivendell by her self on that cold morning. Arwen was packing to leave for the Grey Havens and Iasbelin was not willing to help her friend leave. She knew Arwen needed to stay but by some witchcraft she was convinced to leave. Iasbelin looked down and spotted a rose on the ground. She bent down to pick up the rose and noticed that her hands looked very thin. She left the rose where it was and stood back up. Iasbelin placed her hands out in front of her and looked at who frail they seemed. She knew she had not eaten that day or the day before that. She had recently been told that she was pregnant which pushed her into her depression once again. She spent her days on her balcony reading a book or writing letters. She knew she would not survive this pregnancy if it went to full term. She was surprised that she was even pregnant given her past. She knew that the child would most likely die within her or perhaps she was not pregnant at all and Elrond had been wrong. _

_'Of course he has to be wrong. You cannot have children.' She thought. _

_Iasbelin made her way to a lone bench at the edge of the garden and sat down on the seat. She felt weak and fatigued even though she had only been awake for a few hours. She was glad to be alone though. Iasbelin thought about Legolas and wondered what he was doing at the moment. She wondered if he would ever find out the truth about his daughter. He could die before she had a chance to tell him. Although, she could die as well before she saw him next. _

_Iasbelin sat at the bench for a good hour before she decided that it was time for her to go about her daily business. She stood up with help from the arm rest on the bench. When she was standing up right she screamed and fell back on the bench. She looked down at her white dress and saw the blood beginning to pool. _

_"No. No this cannot be happening again." Iasbelin looked around but found no one in the gardens. She decided that it would be best to try to make it back to her rooms. She stood up and felt the same pain but ignored it this time. She made it to the dining hall before she collapsed. _

"Stop don't you dare think about that." Iasbelin told herself as she opened her eyes. She had been on the verge of sleep when the memory had found its way into her mind. She was crying again and she wished Legolas was there. She knew that he had gone to find Aragorn to talk about what had transpired between them. She gave up and tried to return back to sleep.

* * *

Legolas found his way to the library easily and entered to find Aragorn reading at a large desk in the center of the room.

"This is not Aragorn's Marriage Counseling. Your wife has already been here tonight." Aragorn mumbled as he looked up from his book. Legolas smirked and sat down in the chair across from his friend.

"Well hello to you too my friend." Legolas smiled

"Did she tell you?" Aragorn asked

"Yes she did along with many other things. I do not wish to bore you with the entire story so I will just sum it up." Aragorn nodded and Legolas continued "She was pregnant when I left three years ago to go on duty with the guard. She heard news that I was dead and went into deep depression, she stopped eating and as a result she went into labor early. The child was stillborn and because of some complications she can never carry a child to full term. After I did return safely from my duty she had a miscarriage and about two weeks ago she had another."

Aragorn stared at his friend. That was a lot to deal with in such a short time. He had just found all of this out tonight.

"That is quite a lot to deal with in one night, my friend." Aragorn said

"I know that we have to work through this but it is so damn difficult when she does not want to tell me things." Legolas said as he raised his voice and got up from the chair. He was pacing now.

"She deserves to be forgiven but do it on your own time." Aragorn advised

"How can I forgive her!? She killed our child!" Legolas picked up the first book that his hand found and threw it across the room. He sat down heavily in the chair and put his face in his hands. Aragorn looked up from his book again and sighed. He shut the book and looked at his Elven friend.

"She did not kill your child. Things happen in this world that we cannot control and this is one of them. It is not fair to her if you call her a murder." Aragorn sternly told Legolas

"She is not a murder." Legolas said

"That is what you just called her." Aragorn said in the same tone.

"I need some air" Legolas stated as he rose from his chair

"Take head,my friend, and do not be ill advised by your conscience." Aragorn told Legolas as he stormed out of the library.

"Elves" Aragorn said shaking his head

* * *

**A/N: Let me know what you think! Leave a review!**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: I know I'm a terrible person and didn't update yesterday. I had a New Year's party and there was just no time at all. So I'll probably post two chapters today to make up for it. By the way HAPPY NEW YEAR! I just wanted to thank all my readers for the amazing response to this story! I love reading all your reviews. **

**XxLostInTheMusicxX: Yeah I think Aragorn would be a great marriage counselor! **

**Arwalls: No I'm not Nicholas Sparks but I wish! Thanks for the review!**

**anonymouse: Thanks, I am really trying to go away from everything's perfect in Elven marriages because I think Elves have the same emotions as humans and therefore can make the same mistakes.**

**Kaia: I'm not really sure that Gimli's counseling would work out lol**

**Erik'sAngelOfMusic17: Thanks for the review!**

* * *

Chapter 10

Iasbelin did not attend the funeral of the King's son. She had seen her own child buried and could not bare to watch another parents bury their child. Instead she stayed in bed most of the day. The night before had been an emotional drain and she did not wish to move after her confession to Legolas. He had not come back to his room the night before so she happily took his bed as her own. The maids and servants simply worked around her when they came to clean the room. In the early afternoon she decided that she was hungry and ventured out into the main part of the castle to see if she could find food. Iasbelin still wore her traveling gown from Rivendell. She came to the great hall and saw Aragorn, Gimli, Gandalf, and Legolas discussing something with the King and Eowyn. She saw two small children eating bowls of soup at a table separate from where he friends sat.

"They had no warning. They were unarmed. Now the wildmen are moving through the Westfold, burning as they go. Rick, cot and tree." Eowyn said in a concerned voice

"Where's mama?" The little girl asked Eowyn. Iasbelin decided to walk into the room at the little girl's question. The people in the room hardly noticed her as she sat down next to Aragorn.

"Shh" Eowyn soothed as she rubbed the little girl's shoulders.

"This is but a taste of the terror that Saruman will unleash. All the more potent for he is driven now by fear of Sauron. Ride out and meet him head on. Draw him away from your women and children." Gandalf explained as he steeped forward to the King, "You must fight."

"You have two thousand good men riding north as we speak. Éomer is loyal to you. His men will return and fight for their king." Aragorn told the King. A servant stepped forward with a bowl in her hand and gave it to Iasbelin. She had not eaten in some time and was very hungry. She thanked the servant and returned her attention to the conversation. She could feel Legolas' eyes on her but she choose to ignore him for the time being.

"They will be three hundred leagues from here by now. Éomer cannot help us. I know what it is that you want of me. But I will not bring further death to my people. I will not risk open war." The King responded. Gimli took a large bite of his bread and watched the exchange between the two men. Iasbelin silently spooned her soup and ate the contents quickly. She did not wish to get involved in the conversation.

"Open war is upon you. Whether you risk it or not." Aragorn told the King as he smoked his pipe.

"When last I looked, Théoden, not Aragorn, was king of Rohan." The King snapped. Gimli choose this time to take a large gulp of his ale and let a huge belch out. Iasbelin looked at him with amused eyes.

"Then what is the King's decision?" Gandalf inquired. Iasbelin looked from Gandalf to Theoden and back to Gandalf.

"We make for Helm's Deep." The King announced. Gandalf seemed to be very disturbed by this because at the King's word he turned in his heel and stormed out of the great hall. Aragorn left his seat at the table and followed the grumpy wizard. Gimli sat contently at the table and finished his meal. Legolas stayed in the exact same position of leaning against the support beam that Iasbelin had found him in.

Gimli seemed amused by the Elf who sat across from him at the table. He had taken the opportunity at the end of Aragorn's and the King's conversation to notice the Elf who had sat next to Aragorn.

_'Why had she sat next to Aragorn and why was she here?' _Gimli thought

He noticed a ring on one of her fingers, a ring that he was sure he had seen before. She looked very familiar to the Dwarf but he could not place where she had seen her. He looked at Legolas who was staring at the Elf's back and suddenly realized where she was from.

"Well why didn't you introduce me to your wife, Legolas?" Gimli bellowed. Iasbelin looked up from her meal and turned to her husband waiting for a response.

"Gimli, son of Gloin this is Iasbelin of the Woodland Realm." Legolas told his friend with little emotion.

"Great to meet ya lassie! I cannot believe that Legolas would ever marry someone so pretty." Gimli smirked. Legolas scowled at his comment and turned to walk back to his room.

"It is a pleasure, Master Dwarf. Please excuse my husband's behavior he appears to be in a rather bitter mood." Iasbelin said pleasantly

"Don't you worry,lassie, I am used to it." Gimli said

"Now, if you will excuse me I need to speak with him." Iasbelin bowed to the Dwarf and followed Legolas out of the room. She quickly caught up with him and pulled him into a vacant room to speak with him.

"Do you need something?" Legolas asked averting his eyes away from her.

"To know what will happen." Iasbelin responded

"You will ride back to Rivendell and I will go with Aragorn to Helm's Deep to defend Rohan's people." Legolas stated

"There is nothing left for me in Rivendell. Arwen and the rest of my friends have left. That place holds far too many bad memories for me. I will never return there. I will ride to Helm's Deep with you." Iasbelin challenged

"I do not want you to go. The road is long and difficult and you are very weak." Legolas told her.

"I will go with you, my husband." Iasbelin responded

"No, you are not."

"Why?" Iasbelin inquired

"Because if you were to die I could not bear it." Legolas told her truthfully

"So instead you would send me to a cage and let me wither away and die?" Iasbelin asked

"You will not die. You will never die." Legolas said

"I am dying, Legolas." Iasbelin said bluntly

"No, you are not dying."

"The years have caught up with me, my love. I fear that I am losing the will to carry on in this world." Iasbelin whispered. She put her hand on Legolas' face and hoped that he wouldn't pull away. She hoped that she could fix their marriage before her time ended.

"Then sail to the Undying Lands." Legolas told her. He grabbed her hand off his face an held it close to himself.

"I do not feel the pull of the sea." She said

"Why do you lose the will to live?" He asked

"What is there here for me? I cannot share my life with a child, most of the Elves are leaving, my marriage is broken, and I cannot help in this War. No Elven marriage is as mine is. I am the only wife with an unhappy marriage." Iasbelin told him

"You have me, Iasbelin. No matter what you think I am not going away any time soon. I made a promise to you when I married you and I intend to keep that promise. I know things are very difficult right now but I promise that it will get better." Legolas said. Iasbelin looked lovingly at her husband and wondered how she could still have him even after everything she had done to him.

"Let me come with you. If you wish to protect me then let me not be out of your sight." She offered

"You do not leave my side or my sight." Legolas concluded. Iasbelin smiled with victory and pressed a small kiss to his lips. Legolas did not respond and instead walked out of the room they were speaking in leaving Iasbelin alone. She sighed and walked back to the great hall of the castle. She found Eowyn looking at an old chest. She pulled a sword from the chest and unsheathed it. Iasbelin had always wished that she could defend herself as many others in Middle Earth had learned to do. She resented that her father never bothered to teach her.

Iasbelin was pulled out of her thoughts when blade hit blade. She looked up to find that Aragorn had locked swords with Eowyn.

"You have some skill with a blade." Aragorn said as he released Eowyn. She re-shethed her blade and out it back into the chest.

"Women of this country learned long ago. Those without swords may still die upon them. I fear neither death nor pain." Eowyn stated.

"What do you fear, my lady?" Aragorn asked

"A cage. To stay behind bars until use and old age accept them and all chance of valor has gone beyond recall or desire." A cage, that is exactly what Isabelin had told Legolas that she feared.

"You are a daughter of kings, a shield maiden of Rohan. I do not think that will be your fate." Aragorn bowed to Eowyn and retreated from the direction he came from.

* * *

**A/N: I had such a difficult time writing this chapter! I don't know why. What do you guys think of the chapter lengths? I can change them if they are too short. Please leave a review and tell me what you think!**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N I've been playing around with the idea of doing a prequel to this story. Giving Iasbelin and Legolas some background might be fun to do. What are your guy's thoughts? Also I am making Legolas' age as about eight hundred since Tolkien never stated his real age. **

**delenawolves: Thanks for the review!**

**Erik'sAngelOfMusic17: Thanks for the review! I'm happy I let Iasbelin go with Legolas!**

* * *

Chapter 11

"You look well this morning, Mistress Elf." Eowyn complimented as she walked up to the horse Iasbelin was riding on. Legolas rode next to her and never seemed to take his eyes off of here unless someone called his name. When Eowyn came to talk to his wife he fell a few steps behind the women to let them speak in some privacy. He went to find something useful to do such as scout. Eowyn had given up on talking to Aragorn and figured that Elven company would be more entertaining. She had only seen Elves a few times in her life but she had never gotten to hold a conversation with one so she jumped on the chance when a female Elf had come to Rohan.

"Thank you, child." Iasbelin mentally slapped herself for calling Eowyn a child. She had a habit of doing that to men sometimes and she was really trying to stop.

"I have not been called a child in some years, Mistress." Eowyn responded, laughing a little. She looked up at the beautiful Elf sitting on a tall mare and sighed. She had always been infatuated with Elves for some reason. They were mystical and outlandish to her.

"Please do forgive me, my lady, I am not used to the company of men." Iasbelin apologized.

"What is it like to be an Elven princess?" Eowyn found herself asking before she could stop herself. She had heard stories as a child of beautiful Elven kings and queens and she wondered if the stories were possibly true.

"It is much like the life of any princess , I'm afraid," Iasbelin began "I have certain duties as a princess that I must preform without hesitation. I am the lady of the court and I must act like it at all times. Ever since Legolas' mother left for the Undying Lands I have been burdened with the tasks of queen and princess." Eowyn nodded. She knew what that felt like, when the Queen had died she was left with her burdens.

"How old are you?" Eowyn wondered. She had always thought that it was fascinating that Elves were so old.

"I am seven hundred and fifty-one years old, my lady." Iasbelin laughed.

"I am but twenty-four." Eowyn laughed along with Iasbelin. At this Iasbelin dismounted her horse and chose to walk next to Eowyn. She found her very nice and she yearned for some female company in the midst of all males.

"You have plently to look forward to then." Iasbelin told her "Are you married?"

"No, I am not. I will marry for love. I do not want my uncle choosing my spouse so I will wait." Eowyn declared.

"Tis a wise decision." Iasbelin replied.

"Elves marry for love, do they not?" Eowyn questioned.

"They do." Iasbelin confirmed.

"It must be so wonderful to get to share eternity with one man." Eowyn marveled at the romanticism of the thought.

"It is a blessing from the Valar." Iasbelin muttered sarcastically. Eowyn looked at the Elf and noted her change in demeanor at the question.

"What is the matter?" Eowyn asked.

"Elven marriages are not as Man portrays them to be. They are not perfect as Man thinks them to be. Elves have the same challenges that men have in marriage." Eowyn knew that Iasbelin was speaking from experience when she told her about these things.

"Wargs! We are under attack!" The two women looked up to see Aragorn running down to Theoden and mounting his steed. Gimli attempted to mount Legolas' horse so he could join the fight. Iasbelin noticed Legolas standing at the top of the hill shooting at the Orcs as they came. Eowyn ran to her uncle.

"You must lead the people to Helm's Deep. And make haste!" The King declared.

"I can fight!" Eowyn yelled back to her uncle. Iasbelin remained put and waited for the answer.

"No! You must do this for me." Theoden yelled as he turned his horse in the opposite direction and rode off the to join the battle. Eowyn turned to the villagers and commanded them to follow her orders.

"Make for the lower ground! Stick together!" Eowyn yelled at the frightened villagers. Iasbelin mounted her horse and rides to the front of the line in an attempt to help Eowyn with her task. She looked back once more to the hill where she saw Legolas and sees that it no longer supported her husband. She sent a silent prayer to the Vala to protect him.

* * *

"Helm's Deep! There it is! At long last." Iasbelin heard a woman say as they neared the fortress. The fort was bigger than anything Iasbelin had ever seen before, it was cut into a mountain and there was not breaching it. Iasbelin felt confident that no army of Sauron or Saruman could take the fortress.

They entered through the enormous gate at the front of the keep and made their way to the center of the fortress. Iasbelin helped Eowyn unpack some of the food that she carried and put it somewhere that it would not go rotten. Iasbelin liked feeling useful for once in this journey.

The women waited no long for the men to return from fighting off the Warg riders. Iasbelin and Eowyn were in the main street of Helm's Deep when they heard the trumpets and went running. Iasbelin's brown dress that was borrowed from Eowyn fluttered behind her as she ran to see the men. She felt so much like a human as she ran to find her husband.

"Make way for the King!" Gamling yelled at the civilians who were standing in the way. Eowyn reached her uncle as he dismounted his horse. Iasbelin searched the soldiers for Legolas' face and let out a relived breathe when she saw his face behind the King's.

"So few. So few of you have returned." Eowyn said as she searched the soldiers for Aragorn's face.

"Our people are safe. We have paid for it with many lives."The King said After telling his niece this he turned and walked up the stairs to talk with some soldiers on top the stairs. Legolas and Gimli dismounted their horse and walked over to the two women standing in the road. Legolas ran up to Iasbelin and gathered her up into a hug as soon as he could reach her.

"I was so worried that you had not made it here." He muttered in her ear. Iasbelin wrapped her arms around his neck and held on to him as if he were being pulled away by Sauron himself.

"I am fine. Where is Aragorn?" Iasbelin asked as she pulled away from her husband. Eowyn looked from the Elf to the Dwarf several times before anyone dared speak.

"My Lady" Gimli started but Eowyn cut him off.

"Lord Aragorn? Where is he?" She asked still searching for his face. Iasbelin was beginning to get worried now.

"He fell..." Iasbelin gasped and looked at Legolas who simply shook his head. Iasbelin felt tears forming in her eyes and dug her head into Legolas' tunic. Eowyn ran up to her uncle and looked at him with hollow eyes. He looked at her, nodded, and Eowyn began to cry.

"He cannot be dead." Iasbelin said in disbelief. Legolas just kept his eyes fixed on Eowyn and nodded. He held out his hand to Iasbelin and revealed Arwen's necklace that she gave him before he had departed. She touched it lightly and then closed Legolas' hand around it and placed her own hand over his.

"I told Arwen that I would watch over him." Iasbelin told Legolas. He decided that it was time to get off the street and find a place to gather his thoughts. He led Iasbelin away from Eowyn and parked her outside a very large door. He sat on a crate and motioned for her to sit on the one next to him.

"Have faith, my love, he will return." Legolas told his crying wife. She looked at him stubbornly and stared at him.

"When someone is dead that means they are not coming back to this world." Iasbelin explained.

"There was no body found." Legolas clarified for her.

"It does not matter." Iasbelin whispered.

"I know that this cut you deep, Iasbelin but please do not think of your brother's fate." Legolas asked as he touched his wife's face. She looked up at him and then down at the ring on her finger.

"It pains me to know that two of my brothers have been killed by Orcs. One brother of the blood and one of bond." Iasbelin muttered. Legolas reached out and grabbed her hand as she said this. He knew how hard losing family was and he did not want his wife to grieve over something that she could not change.

"You will meet him again." Legolas stated.

"I do hope so because I miss him sorely." Iasbelin answered.

* * *

**A/N: Let me know what you think! Next chapter tomorrow! Review please!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Abby:Thanks for the review**

**delenawolves: Thanks for being such a diligent reviewer!**

**20JenWinchester:I don't want to make you cry! Thanks for the review!**

**XxLostInTheMusicxX:I think I am going to write a prequel! **

**Ennairual: Thank you so much for the review! **

* * *

Chapter 12

Iasbelin and Legolas sat outside the large door for what seemed like a lifetime. Iasbelin wasn't sure what her husband was waiting for but she decided to sit and wait with him. They did not speak, they simply sat and held hands. Many people walked past them and stared at the Elven couple who sat outside Theoden's door. Most of these people had never seen Elves before so it was a very interesting sight.

After about two hours Iasbelin heard ruckus down in the refugee camp and stood to go see what it is all about. Legolas grabbed her arm and pulled her back to him. They remain seated for a few more minutes before a weary looking man trudges up the stairs. Iasbelin shot up from her seat and looks at the Ranger standing in front of her. She looked towards Legolas and smiled, he knew that Aragorn was not dead.

"You're late" Legolas said in his native tongue as he stood to greet Aragorn. Iasbelin walked over and stood next to Legolas. Legolas looked over Aragorn's injuries and scowled. "You look terrible"

Aragorn laughed wearily and looked at his Elven friends. He was glad that they had both made it to Helm's Deep alive. Legolas held out his hand and revealed Arwen's Evenstar pendant. Aragorn took the necklace and grasped his hand around it. Iasbelin heard something moving behind her and turned to see Eowyn running to her position. She smiled at Eowyn and she saw her face become relieved of all of her worry and pain.

"Thank you." Aragorn said as he clasped Legolas on the shoulder. Aragorn gave Iasbelin a simple kiss on the cheek and the two Elves move aside for Aragorn to enter the King's rooms.

"I must go with Aragorn. You can find some place to help I am sure." Legolas told his wife. She knew she was not welcome in the war meetings.

"I am sure Eowyn could use some help." Iasbelin said sadly as she went to find her friend. She looked back at Legolas and saw him walking into the room Aragorn had disappeared into. Iasbelin walked to the inside of the fortress and got directions to where Eowyn might be. Several people told her that she was in a makeshift hall of healing and Iasbelin went to the room to see if she could be of any assistance.

"Hello," Iasbelin smiled when she found Eowyn "Is there anything I can do to help?"

"Do you know how to dress wounds?" Eowyn asked.

"Yes, I do it often back home." Iasbelin replied. As an Elven women she was taught at a very young age the art of healing. She would help as often as she could back in the Mirkwood palace's healing halls.

"Good, you can help this young man here. His name is Húrin." Eowyn told Iasbelin as she walked away to service another solider.

"Hello, Húrin, my name is Iasbelin." she told the solider as she rung out a rag in a water bowl that was near her. She placed the rag on his wounded arm and began to clean the cut.

"You're an Elf." The man muttered. Iasbelin smiled at him.

"Yes, I am." Iasbelin continued to dress the man's wound as she smiled. the one thing she loved more than anything in this world was being able to use her abilities to help people.

* * *

"A great host you say?" Theoden asked Aragorn as they stood in his private rooms in the keep.

"All of Isengard is emptied." Aragorn replied.

"How many?" Theoden asked warily

"Ten thousand strong at least." Aragorn responded.

"Ten thousand?!" Theoden asked surprised

"It is an army bred for a single purpose: to destroy the world of men. They will be here by nightfall." Aragorn told the King.

"Let them come!" and with that Theoden walks away to prepare his men for the battle of their lives. Legolas, Aragorn and Gimli follow the King to the keep's wall. They find Gamling standing at one of the lookout stations and the King went to speak with his old friend.

"I want every man and strong lad able to bear arms to be ready for battle by nightfall." Gamling nods and walks away to find enough men to repeal Isengard's attack.

"We will cover the causeway and the gate from above. No army has ever breached the Deeping Wall or set foot inside the Hornburg." Theoden said to Gimli, Aragorn, and Legolas.

"This is no rabble of mindless Orcs. These are Uruk-hai. Their armor is thick and their shields broad." Gimli said to the King.

"I have fought many wars, Master Dwarf. I know how to defend my own keep." The King snapped. Gimli huffed and Legolas put a calming hand on his shoulder.

"They will break upon this fortress like water on rock. Saruman's hordes will pillage and burn, we've seen it before. Crops can be resown; homes rebuilt. Within these walls, we will outlast them." The King said optimistically.

"They do not come to destroy Rohan's crops or villages. They come to destroy its people. Down to the last child." Aragorn told the King. Theoden looked at him with angry eyes and pulled Aragorn close to him.

"What would you have me do? Look at my men. Their courage hangs by a thread. If this is to be our end, then I would have them make such an end as to be worthy of remembrance." The King snarled in Aragorn's face.

"Send out riders, my lord. You must call for aid." Aragorn said.

"And who will come? Elves?" The King said gesturing to Legolas, "Dwarves?" The King gestured to Gimli, "We are not so lucky in our friends as you are. The old alliances are dead."

"Gondor will answer." Aragorn replied

"Gondor? Where was Gondor when the Westfold fell? Where was Gondor when our enemies closed in around us? Where was Gon– No, my lord Aragorn, we are alone." The King spat in Aragorn's face. Theoden turned and yelled out orders to his soldiers. "Get the women and the children into the caves."

Legolas looked up and remembered that he had sent Iasbelin to find something useful to do while he conversed with the men. Legolas gave Aragorn a look and Aragorn nodded. Legolas took off running and sprinted down to the main street of the keep. He found a solider and asked if he had seen another Elf any where around the keep. He found that Iasbelin was with Eowyn in the healing hall. No matter what Iasbelin had done to him he would not let her die. They have been married for six hundred years and he cannot throw that amount of time away for something petty. Legolas found the hall of healing easily and ran up to his wife who was at the far side of the room speaking with a solider. He grabbed her arm and she excused herself from her former conversation.

"What's wrong?" She asked as he pulled her aside.

"You will be asked to move into the caves with the women and children. There is an army of ten thousand marching towards us as we speak." Legolas informed her. She gasped and looked up at him.

"Ten thousand? How will we fight? We haven't a thousand able bodies." She replied.

"We will find a way. I will not leave you and the rest of the women and children to their deaths. We will win this fight." Legolas told her. Iasbelin looked around at the people in the healing hall and she took Legolas' hand and led him to a connecting room where she knew nobody could hear them.

"Tell me the truth." Iasbelin demanded. Legolas sighed and looked at his wife squarely in the eyes.

"We will not last the night. We do not have enough men to defend the keep."

"You will die defending these people?" She asked

"I will die defending you." He responded

"I'm so sorry for what I did to you." Iasbelin apologized as she touched Legolas' face and stepped closer to him. " I don't want you to die and not know how sorry I am."

"I forgive you, Iasbelin. I love you so much. Nothing that anyone could ever do would make that change." Legolas responded. He pushed a lock of blond hair out of her eyes and leaned down to kiss her.

"Do not leave me to fend for myself. Come back to me." Iasbelin whispered against his lips. The kiss was passionate and warm. The two lovers knew that this could very well be the last kiss they ever shared and they savored it. Legolas grabbed her dress and pulled her closer to him and circled his arms around her small waist. Iasbelin deepened the kiss and earned a moan from Legolas' mouth. Soon their tongues were fighting for dominance and Iasbelin found herself being pushed up against the wall of the room. Legolas deepened the kiss even further and let his hands roam her body. His fingers traced the neckline of her dress and then went to cup her neck.

"Women and children must make to the caves with haste!" A solider yelled in the adjacent room. Iasbelin broke away breathlessly from Legolas and panted for a good minute. She remained in Legolas' arms for a few more seconds.

"I need to leave." Iasbelin said, wiggling her way out of Legolas' grip. She gave him one last lingering kiss on the lips and raced out of the room to go to the caves.

"Good-bye" Legolas called after her. She turned around once more to see her husband's smiling face and ran after the others.

* * *

**A/N: What do you guys think?! Please leave a review and let me know **


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: I cannot thank all my readers enough for the amazing response I have gotten for this story! Thank you so much! **

**XxLostInTheMusicxX: I'm very excited for them to fix what has been broken!**

**delenawolves: Thanks for the review!**

**20JenWinchester: Don't cry! **

**Arwalls: Thank you!**

**lotrjesusfreak: Thanks for the review!**

**Aranel Mereneth: Legolas was never put in a situation like this in the books or movies so we don't really know what his reaction would be to it. I don't think he would go straight back to loving her unconditionally after what she did. I think his coldness comes from the fact that he trusted her so much but she betrayed that trust. He still loves her but he is trying to come to terms with his own feelings towards the situation. **

**Leakslikeasieve: Thank you so much for the review! I am very glad that you like it! I can completely see them not seeing eye-to-eye lol!**

* * *

Chapter 13

Iasbelin raced through the keep looking for Eowyn. She had not seen her since she went she had given her directions in the hall of healing. She was very worried about her friend and wanted to make sure she made it to the caves. Iasbelin pushed her way through the people making for the caves and sprinted to where she first had seen Legolas arrive from fighting the Wargs. She found Eowyn running up to Aragorn and talking with him.

"My Lord!" Eowyn called after him. Aragorn turned around and looked at the young woman. "I am to be sent to the caves with the women and children!"

_'Why must she always complain?' _Iasbelin thought.

"I have no say in the matter, Eowyn." Aragorn replied.

"Please, my lord, I can fight for those I love." Eowyn pleaded. Iasbelin came up behind Eowyn and placed a hand on her shoulder. Eowyn did not even turn around to look at her.

"I am sorry this is your uncle's decision and as he has already said no I can say no more." Aragorn responded. He looked back at Iasbelin and nodded to her. Iasbelin nodded back and took Eowyn's arm lightly and led her towards the caves.

"You can be of more help in the caves, Eowyn. A woman's place is not on the field of battle." Iasbelin told her as they walked to the caves. Eowyn stopped at her comment and turned to face Iasbelin.

"Your's may not be, Your Highness, but mine is with the people I love and I will fight for those I love." Eowyn snapped at Iasbelin. She turned dramatically on her heel and walked away from the Elf. Iasbelin was slightly taken aback by Eowyn's comment. She knew that she had hit a nerve. Iasbelin shook her head and continued to walk to the caves. She found it odd that Eowyn would want to fight in such a fearsome battle. Iasbelin knew that in men's society women had a very defined role and they had to adhere to it. As an Elf Iasbelin had a choice to be a warrior or not and she chose to be a wife instead and take on the traditional role of her gender. She saw it more fighting that a woman should be a good wife rather than a warrior.

Iasbelin passed many men readying themselves for battle. Time almost seemed to go in slow motion. She knew these men were preparing for their deaths and she could not bear to look at them as she walked through their ranks.

"Ma'am" Iasbelin stopped and looked down at a boy no older than twelve. Tears welled up in her eyes as she noticed the armor and sword the boy wore.

"Yes, my child, what is it?" Iasbelin asked. She kneeled down as she was significantly taller than this child.

"My mother died on the journey over here and my father and brother fight tonight with me. I was wondering if you could look over my little brother. He is in the caves, I believe. We have no other family and since I cannot be there I want him to have some comfort." The boy told the Elf. Iasbelin wiped the tears from her eyes and placed her hand on the boy's cheek.

"I will do everything in my power to make sure your brother is looked after. He will never leave my sight. What is your name, child?" Iasbelin asked the small boy.

"My name is Theolaf and my brother is called Osric, my lady" Theolaf said.

"Theolaf of Rohan, I promise on my life that no harm will come to your brother. You are a very brave man and I do hope to see you again soon." Iasbelin pledged through her tears. She rocked back on her heels and took her hand off of Theolaf's face.

"Thank you, my lady." Theolaf said. He heard someone call his name and waved good-bye to the Elf as he ran the opposite direction. Iasbelin ran to the caves and went up to a lady sitting with a child in her arms. The lady looked up at the Elf with curious eyes.

"Do you know a child named Osric? He is the younger brother of Theolaf." The lady nodded and pointed to a small child about twenty feet away playing with a wooden horse. Iasbelin approached the unattended child and squatted down to eye level with the child.

"Hello, Osric." The child looked up at the Elf and showed her his toy horse. The child was about three and had the most amazing blue eyes Iasbelin had ever seen. Iasbelin scooped up the child and went to find a seat that she could be content in for a few hours. She let Osric play on the ground with his toy horse and she admired this child. She wished she could have a child over her own to play with.

"His name Arroch!" Osric exclaimed as he waddled over to Iasbelin to show her his toy. She laughed because she knew exactly where that name came from. Arroch was the bravest of all horses in the First Age. He belonged to Lord of Do-lomin and carried him into battle many times.

"He is a very brave horse." Iasbelin laughed.

"What your name?" The child asked.

"My name is Iasbelin. Your brother asked me to look over you while he is away." Iasbelin explained. The boy simply looked at her with sad eyes.

"Ok. You have funny ears, ma'am." Osric said curiously.

"I am an Elf, young one." Iasbelin told the child.

"An Elf! My mama told me 'bout them!" Osric exclaimed as he ran over to Iasbelin and jumped into her lap. Iasbelin laughed and ruffled the child's hair. Iasbelin knew that the battle had begun by now because she could hear the Orcs outside the caves. Iasbelin looked around the caves for Eowyn and found her talking to a young woman who was crying. Iasbelin looked around her and found many other women crying. She knew that they would most likely never see their husband's again. Iasbelin knew that she would, however. This thought made her feel guilty.

Over the course of a few hours the caves feel into a deep silence as the people inside heard the army of Isengard still trying to break in. Osric had fallen asleep on Iasbelin's lap so she did not dare move to help Eowyn with whatever she was doing. She doubted that she wanted her help anyways after Eowyn's comment before the battle.

Iasbelin stroked the child's blonde hair and noticed how beautiful he really was. He looked alot like Legolas with his blue eyes and blonde hair but his human ears were the only difference. She did not want any harm to come to this beautiful child that she held in her lap. She wished with all her heart that it could have been her own child that she now caressed but she knew that the Valar had put her in this position so that she could comfort this child. This was her duty if his family did not return.

* * *

**A/N: It's a little short but it was all I had time for today! Please leave a review!**


	14. Chapter 14

**lotrjesusfreak: He is pretty cute isn't he?**

**XxLostInTheMusicxX:Thanks for the review!**

**20JenWinchester12: hahaha just have to keep reading to see what happens!**

**Axarell: Wow, that was a long review thanks!**

* * *

Chapter 14

The sun rose on over the body littered field that had seen the worst battle in nearly an Age. The women and children were being released from the caves and directed towards the infirmary to claim their dead husbands, sons, and brothers. Iasbelin had dreaded this moment the entire time she was in the caves. She waited for the moment when she would see Legolas on one of the beds and she would lose it. She knew that her body could not suffer any more heart break. She was already fading and if something did not change soon she would be gone.

Iasbelin put Osric on her hip and walked out of the caves into broad daylight. She could see wounded soldiers and bodies littering the streets. A huge hole had been blown in the keep's wall and thousands of bodies lay where the wall once was. She saw Gimli sitting on an Orc and smoking a pipe from a distance and sighed a breathe of relief. At least the Dwarf had survived. After she saw Gimli she turned and headed towards the hall of healing where she knew the bodies that had been found now rest. She entered and a foul stench caught her nose. Osric wrinkled his nose at the stench too.

As far as the eye could see there were bodies piled onto of the beds and on the floor. Iasbelin drew in a breathe of courage and made her way up and down the rows of dead bodies. She heard wailing and sobbing every time a woman found her dead kinsmen. She saw a small girl sitting next to a slightly larger boy and holding his hand. The girl had silent tears running down her face. Iasbelin thrust her head away from the sight and continued down the rows. She saw so much death and she wondered how Legolas coped with it every day. She was very sheltered in her home at the Mirkwood palace but she knew that her husband had fought in many battles and was used too seeing death.

After walking up and down the rows of men twice Iasbelin decided that no one she knew was in this room so she went outside to see if she could be of any help. She walked down the stairs and down to the place where she had seen Gimli. Maybe he could be of help to her. She did not see Gimli sitting on the Orc when she returned to the spot, however. She looked around and saw the soldiers of Rohan looking through the hoard of bodies for any one who may still be alive. Iasbelin felt water soaking into her shoes and looked down at where she was standing. Instead of looking down at water she found herself standing in a pool of blood and she followed the blood to its origin and found three men lying side by side with their swords clasped across their chests. She let out a heart wrenching scream and fell to her knees with Osric in her arms.

* * *

Legolas found Gimli sitting on and Orc directly after the battle and decided that it was time to tell him that he had won the competition. There was no way that the Dwarf could beat him with forty-two kills. Legolas walked up to Gimli and examined his bow as if killing that many Orcs was not hard at all.

"Final count, forty-two." Legolas beamed.

"Fort-two? Well, that's not bad for a pointy eared Elivsh princeling. I myself am sitting pretty on forty-three!" Gimli laughed. Legolas drew an arrow and placed it right between Gimli's legs and into the Orc.

"Forty-three" Legolas said proudly.

"He was already dead." Gimli countered.

"He was twitching." Legolas replied.

"He was twitching because he's got my axe imbedded in his nervous system!" Gimli yelled as he moved his axe to show Legolas. Legolas simply snarled and walked away in a huff.

"Better luck next time laddie!" Gimli called after him. Legolas simply ignored him and walked to the other side of the wall where he knew Aragorn was sitting. He found him on a rock smoking his pipe much like Gimli had been doing.

"I heard you lost." Aragorn said when Legolas reached earshot.

"He cheated." Legolas replied as he sat down next to his friend.

"I'm sure. We ride for Isengard as soon as we help clean up here." Aragorn said.

"I need to find Iasbelin and make sure she is alright." Legolas replied.

"Send her with Eowyn back to Edoras. She can help her get ready for the party." Aragorn stated.

"That is a good idea. She will not be pleased about it though." Legolas huffed.

"When is she ever?" Aragorn laughed. Legolas smirked and patted his friend on the back.

"Where it not for you we would have lost this battle, my friend." Legolas complimented.

"No, it was not me. It was the men who now lie dead at my feet that fought for their families and kingdom." Aragorn muttered

"The people of Rohan will forever be in there debt." Legolas responded. Just as he said that a blood curling screamed ripped through the air. Both men whipped their heads around and raced to follow the scream. It had come from inside the blown out wall. Legolas reached the wall and gasped as he saw where the scream had come from. Aragorn stopped straight in his path and started at Iasbelin. She was on he knees next to three dead men. A young child tugged on her dress and called her name as Iasbelin wept. Legolas raced over to his wife and knelt in front of her trying to see her face.

"Iasbelin! What's wrong?" Legolas asked. Aragorn and Gimli were not far behind Legolas and they stopped when they reached to two Elves.

"He was but twelve years of age and now he is gone. His father and brother along with him." Iasbelin explained through her tears. She touched the little boy's face and bent down to kiss him in the forehead.

"Iasbelin, I do not understand." Legolas said quietly. Osric simply stared at Iasbelin as she wept over his family.

"Theolaf, this child, asked me to watch over his brother while he was fighting. Now his entire family is gone and Osric does not have a family." Iasbelin said. Osric looked up at Iasbelin when she said his name and she went over to her side and clung to her. Legolas looked at the child and then back to the three men lying on the ground. They all looked extremely similar. Legolas realized that this was the child's family.

"There is nothing that you can do, Iasbelin." Legolas soothed. Iasbelin looked up at Legolas and rose from her kneeling position. She picked Osric up and walked up to Legolas.

"Osric, this is Legolas, my husband. He is an Elf just like me." Iasbelin introduced as she smoothed out his hair.

"Hello, Mister Elf." Osric waved with one hand. In the other hand he clutched his toy horse, Arroch.

"Hello to you too, Master Osric." Legolas replied. He looked up at Iasbelin and then back down to the child. He knew exactly what she was thinking. He turned to Aragorn and Gimli. "If you will excuse us." Legolas led Iasbelin away from prying ears and spoke to her.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Legolas asked. Iasbelin put the child down and let him play with his horse.

"I am sure."

"The child is human. He is not an Elf, you will have to bury him one day." Legolas explained.

"I know but this child is alone and he had no family. I cannot just leave him." Iasbelin replied.

"If you really wish to continue with this I give my consent." Legolas complied. Iasbelin smiled at her husband and placed a small kiss on his lips. She bent down to pick Osric up.

"How would you like to be a prince?" She asked him with tears still in her eyes.

"Oh yes, Belin!" He called her 'Belin because he could not pronounce her full name.

"Well my dear I think we can arrange that." She laughed. Legolas smiled and touched the child's face. He never thought that this would happen to him. He was a father and his wife had finally gotten the child she had pined after for so long.

* * *

A/N: Please leave a review!


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: Wow 50 reviews! Thank you everyone! Also it has been brought to my attention that Elves cannot be sterile so I'm listing this story as slightly AU to cover for that error. Thank you so much for reading! **

**20JenWinchester12: I'm glad you're so excited! **

**delenawolves: It was quite sad**

**lotrjesusfreak: Thanks so much!**

**XxLostInTheMusicxXI'm glad it made your day!**

**Mediocre Dunces: Thanks for the review!**

**Erik'sAngelOfMusic17: Thanks for the review!**

* * *

Chapter 15

The road back to Edoras was far better than it had been on the journey to Helm's Deep. Iasbelin rode with Osric in front of her on the horse. He simply loved the idea of riding a horse. Iasbelin was not pleased that Legolas had sent her to get ready for a party while he rode to Isengard but she knew that Isengard was no place for a child. The refugees made it back to Edoras in two day's time and quickly went to work preparing for the victory party.

Iasbelin was helping a young servant girl with some baskets when Eowyn found her. She had noticed a small child riding with her on the way back and she was very curious about this child. Eowyn tapped Iasbelin on the back and she turned around to face her.

"I am glad you are well. I wanted to apologize for the comment I made before we went to the caves. It was not my place to question your role as a female." Eowyn apologized. Iasbelin looked down to make sure Osric was at her feet and embraced Eowyn in a hug.

"I took no offense to it, my lady." Iasbelin replied. Eowyn looked at the small child who was at her feet.

"Who is this?" Eowyn asked

"This is Osric. He was put in my care before the battle by his older brother. His family is dead and he had no where else to go." Iasbelin said.

"And you plan to keep him?" Eowyn asked

"Unless another kinsman comes forward, yes." Iasbelin declared

"I am glad you have a chance to be a mother." Eowyn congratulated "The men will be returning soon, you should get ready for the party. What will you do with Osric?"

"I do not want him around all of these drunken men. I will see if a servant girl will look over him in my room." Iasbelin said

"Very well. I shall see you later, my friend." Eowyn called as she walked away from Isabelin. Iasbelin waved back and picked Osric up.

"I do believe it is time for a nap, young one." Iasbelin told a yawning Osric

"No nap." Osric protested. Iasbelin shook her head and carried him back to Legolas' room which she had taken over as her own. She placed Osric down on her large bed and covered him up.

"You have had a long day." She told him. He complied and closed his eyes as if to prove she was right. Iasbelin laughed and went over to her bags that she had come from Rivendell with. She pulled out a gorgeous deep blue gown and sliver circlet. She pulled off her dirty brown dress that Eowyn had loaned her and threw it on a chair. She donned the gown and went over to a mirror to figure out what to do with her hair. She decided on a having half her hair pulled back and the other hair flowing freely. She placed her simple circlet on her head and went out to the balcony.

Iasbelin stood there for a good hour before she felt arms snake around her waist and pull her close. She knew exactly who it was so she just leaned back into him and sighed contently. Legolas kissed her ear and her jaw line. Iasbelin turned around in his arms and pulled away slightly to see his face.

"What happened at Isengard?" She asked

"Saruman is dead." Legolas stated simply.

"Who killed him?" She asked

"Grima Wormtongue stabbed him in the back quite literally." Legolas smirked.

"I'm glad you are back." Iasbelin said as she pressed a lingering kiss to his lips.

"You look beautiful." Legolas whispered against her lips. He pulled her closer and deepened the kiss. Neither of them had a care in the world until they heard someone clearing their throat from across the room. Iasbelin pulled back and blushed a little. Gimli stood in the door way awkwardly.

"I was sent by Eowyn to tell you two that we will eat in twenty minutes." Gimli stated very awkwardly

"Thank you ,Gimli." Legolas huffed.

"Don't be too late." Gimli smirked and turned to retreat before Legolas could shoot him.

"I hate Dwarves." Legolas growled.

"You're fine. You need to find something else to wear though." Iasbelin said as she looked at her husband's filthy clothes.

"I will go change. What were you planning on doing with him tonight?" Legolas asked gesturing to the still sleeping Osric.

"I was planning on asking a servant girl to sit with him." Iasbelin replied.

"You might want to do that quickly." Legolas said as he pulled away from her and went rummaging through his things to find a suitable tunic. Iasbelin went out the door of their room and found the first servant girl who did not appear to be doing anything.

"Can I ask a favor of you?" Iasbelin asked

"Yes, Your Highness." the servant girl answered

"Could you watch my... child while I go to the party?" She asked

"Of course, my lady. Is the child in your quarters?" She asked

"Yes, he is. You can come with me now." Iasbelin said. The servant girl bowed and followed closely behind the royal Elf. Iasbelin let herself into her room and hoped that Legolas was dressed. He was, and she showed the girl Osric and told her that they would return sometime in the night.

The two Elves were late for the party and arrived when the King was toasting the victorious dead. They slipped in silently and found their friends easily.

"There you are my friend!" Gimli roared when he saw Legolas. He carried a mug of ale in both hands. The party had gotten lively and there was now music playing and people dancing.

"Hello, Gimli." Legolas said

"I would like to challenge ye to a contest!" Gimli roared. Iasbelin laughed, Elves could not get drunk.

"Well, ok." Legolas replied. The two males went over to a table with a large keg on it and stood behind it. Eomer was standing at the keg and looked amused when Gimli told him what was going on. Iasbelin stood and watched.

"No pauses, no spills." Eomer said as he handed each man a mug.

"And no regurgitation!" Gimli laughed widely. Legolas looked completely lost.

"So... it's a drinking game?" Legolas asked. Iasbelin laughed at her husband's lack of knowledge.

"Aye!" the peanut gallery roared.

"Last one standing wins!" Gimli laughed as he took a drink of his ale. Legolas sniffed the mug and drank hesitantly. After a while Gimli began to get more and more intoxicated and Legolas simply drank more.

"Here, here! It's Dwarves that go swimming with little hairy women!" Gimli roared. Iasbelin laughed hysterically.

"I feel something..." Eomer raised an eye brow and Legolas continued on. "A slight tingling in my fingers. It think it's affecting me!" Legolas said in surprise.

"What did I say! He can't hold his liquor!" Gimli's eyes cross and he keeled over in his chair. Iasbelin laughed and looked at Legolas who looked at Eomer.

"Game over." He stated. Iasbelin walked up to him and grabbed his arm.

"I do believe that is plenty for you!" She yelled over the noise. Legolas laughed and slipped his hand into hers and they went to watch Pippin and Merry share their Green Dragon drinking song on top of a table.

After a while Iasbelin grew tired of the party and led Legolas outside to watch the stars. She was happier than she had been in a long time. They stayed silent for a while. Neither of them needed to speak. After about an hour Isabelin thought she needed to relieve the servant girl form Osric duty. She kissed her husband goodbye and went to her room.

* * *

Aragorn walked out into the open night to smoke his pipe. His recent encounter with Eowyn had disturbed him. He did not know how to proceed in this time of darkness. He wished that Arwen was here with him. He envied Legolas because he had his wife right at his side no matter what. Whenever he needed her she came running. He wished that his situation had given him that freedom.

He turned around and saw Legolas standing at the end of the patio with his hod drawn over his eyes. He walked over to him to see what he was thinking.

"The stars are veiled. Something stirs in the East, a sleepless malice. The eye of the enemy is moving." Legolas said as Aragorn walked up to his friend. They stand in silence for what seems to be an entirety. Neither one moves.

"He is here." Legolas warned.

* * *

**A/N: Thanks for reading! Please leave a review!**


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: Ok so I somehow got myself grounded for the entirety of my life so we will see if I can update tomorrow. I have to be really discreet about using the computer and if I get caught I definitely will be grounded in the afterlife. **

**lotrjesusfreak: I'm happy that you like Osric. I was really debating on wether or not to let Iasbelin keep him. **

**delenawolves: Maybe they will in this chapter!**

**20JenWinchester12: I'm glad you liked the chapter!**

* * *

Chapter 16

Iasbelin woke in the early hours of the morning to a bed shared with Osric. The child was still sleeping so she didn't want to make too much noise as she got out of bed. As she rose she stretched out her arms and placed her feet on the ground. As she made her way to the vanity she almost tripped over a figure asleep on the floor. Iasbelin looked down and saw Legolas curled up with a blanket and a pillow on the floor. She giggled and remembered that he had come to bed much later than her and so he forfeited his bed to his wife and Osric. She decided that he was already angry about sleeping on the floor so she did not wake him for the day. She dressed in a simple green dress for the day and went out to the great hall to see if anyone was awake yet.

Iasbelin loved waking early to see a new day dawn, she remembered what it looked like in Mirkwood. She loved Mirkwood and wanted every day to go back there. Her entire life was there until the Ring had ruined it. She wanted to see her family but she knew she never could unless she sailed which she had no intentions of doing. She thought of her sister, Glinith, and her husband who were happily settled in Valinor. She grieved for her brother, Halchon, who now dwelled in the Halls of Mandos. Her parents had sailed after Halchon's death, at that time she wished she would have sailed with them.

Iasbelin found the great hall teaming with life. Servants ran everywhere to ready the palace for the day. She walked passed them not wanting to bother them and walked out the front doors of the palace. The sun was just rising and Iasbelin watched as the rays hit every mountain and every blade of grass on Rohan's landscape. She wished her brother and sister were here to see this with her. They had loved watching the sun rise when they were Elflings in Mirkwood.

* * *

Legolas groaned as the sun seeped in through the open windows of his room. He had slept on the floor the entire night and was quite sore from the hard wood. He stretched out his limbs and rose from the floor. He had somehow fallen asleep in his tunic and pants. He knew that there would be a meeting about what had happened last night with the Palantir and Pippin. He was worried about what would come to pass based on last night's events. Legolas quickly changed and noticed that his wife was not him her bed. Only Osric slept in the bed with his thumb in his mouth and his toy horse in the other hand. Legolas smiled and looked at the child closely. He was a sweet child and had a good spirit. Iasbelin had fallen in love with him so quickly and Legolas had done the same. He was wary however to become too attached because he knew that one day this child would die and he would have to bury him as Theoden had done to Theodred.

Legolas sat in a chair close to the bed and stayed quite for a while. He simply watched the child sleep. Osric began to stir about twenty minutes after Legolas had sat down. He took his thumb out of his mouth and sat up in bed. He looked at where Iasbelin had been sleeping and looked confused. He looked to Legolas and back to the empty spot.

"Where 'Belin?" Osric asked.

"She gets up early to see the sun rise. She will be back soon." Legolas told the child.

"Do you like my horse, Sir?" Osric asked showing off his horse. "My papa made it for me." Legolas looked sadly at Osric. This was the first mention of his family.

"It is a very made horse. What is his name?" Legolas inquired. Osric jumped out from under the covers and went over to Legolas who sat in the chair.

"His name Arroch!" Osric exclaimed.

"A good name for a horse. I also have a horse." Legolas told him.

"What your horses' name?" Osric asked excitedly

"Arod. He is a white horse of Rohan. He was given to me by Eomer." Legols explained

"Can I meet him?" Osric asked

"Of course you can. Once Iasbelin returns we will work things out." Legolas said. As if on cue Iasbelin walked through the door of their room wearing a green dress.

"Good morning you two." She greeted.

"'Belin!" Osric yelled as he ran over to her and grabbed her in a hug. Iasbelin picked him up and swung him around in a circle.

"Hello, Osric." Iasbelin said. Legolas rose from his chair and walked over to his wife. She greeted him with a swift kiss. "Did you enjoy the floor?"

"Twas a wonderful experience." Legolas replied sarcastically. "I have a meeting to attend now, but I will return later."

"Will you then tell me what happened last night?" Iasbelin inquired.

"Yes, once I know everything I will share it." Legolas kissed his wife again and walked out the door to attend his meeting.

"'Belin?" Osric asked

"Yes?" Iasbelin replied

"I want to see mama and papa now." Osric said. Iasbelin placed Osric down on the bed and sat next to him. She could no longer avoid this conversation.

"Osric, do you remember when you first met me?"

"Yes." Osric responded

"Your brother, Theolaf, asked me to look over you because he knew he wasn't going to see you again." Osric simply looked at her not registering what she had said. "Your mama, papa, and two brothers are not going to be able to see you again. They went to be with my brother in the Halls of Mandos. You cannot see them again."

"I can't see mama and papa again?" Osric asked.

"You will one day but for now Legolas and I will be your family." Iasbelin explained.

"Ok 'Belin. You can be my family." Osric said as he hugged her. Iasbelin wiped the tears from her eyes and hugged him back.

* * *

"There was no lie in Pippin's eyes. A fool but an honest fool he remains." Gandalf addressed his friends. "He told Sauron nothing of Frodo and the Ring." Gimli sighed a breathe of relief. "We've been strangely fortunate. Pippin saw in the Palantir a glimpse of the enemy's plan. Sauron moves to strike the city of Minas Tirith. His defeat at Helm's Deep has shown our enemy one thing. He knows the Heir of Elendil has come forth. Men are not as weak as he supposed. There is courage still. Strength enough to perhaps challenge him. Sauron fears this. He will not risk the people of Middle Earth uniting under one banner. He will raze Minas Tirith to the ground. If the beacons of Gondor are lit then Rohan must be ready for war." Theoden simply contemplates this for a moment before answering the wizard.

"Tell me! Why should I go to the aid of those who did not come to ours? What do we owe Gondor?" Theoden asked. Legolas gave a silent huff and stared at the stubborn king. He knew exactly why he needed to come to their aid.

"I will go!" Aragorn said suddenly as he rose from his place at the table. Legolas stepped forward and Gimli rose from his seat. If Aragorn went so did they.

"No!" Gandalf stopped Aragorn in his tracks.

"They must be warned!" Aragorn countered.

"They will be." He approached Aragorn and spoke in a hushed tone. "You must come to Minas Tirith by another road. Follow the river. Look to the Black Ships. Understand this, things are now in motion that cannot be undone. I ride for Minas Tirith and I won't be going alone."

Gandalf gestured to Pippin and both him and Merry followed Gandalf outside. Aragorn followed the two Hobbits. Gimli and Legolas stood awkwardly in the King's presence.

"I must go Gimli. I promised I would introduce Osric to Arod." Legolas excused himself.

"Can I come, laddie? He my horse to ya know!" Gimli asked as he waddled behind Legolas.

"Of course, Gimli." Legolas called after his friend. Gimli and Legolas both found there way back to Legolas' rooms and opened the door. Iasbelin and Osric looked up from their place on the floor and waved to their friends.

"I thought Gimli and I would introduce Osric to Arod." Legolas said. Iasbelin smiled and rose from the ground.

"I think he would enjoy that. Come Osric." Iasbelin put her hand out and Osric grabbed it excitedly. The four of them walked to the stables to meet Legolas' horse. Osric was practically jumping out of his socks the entire way there. Once they reached the stables Legolas picked him up and walked with him over to Arod's stable. Legolas greeted his horse and then showed Osric how to say hello to him. Arod seemed to like Osric. Gimli pulled a carrot out of his pocket for Osric to feed Arod. They both enjoyed it very much. After they were done meeting every horse in the stable they decided that it was time for lunch and they walked back to the palace. However, before they could reach the palace something caught Osric's eye and he ran from Iasbelin's hand to go to it.

"Osric come back!" Iasbelin called after him. The two Elves and the Dwarf ran after the child as he made his way to a small house on the eastern side of the city. Osric reached the house and entered hesitantly. Legolas was the first to reach Osric.

"What is it?" Legolas asked

"That mine." Osric pointed to a small wooden sword that had been thrown on the floor in a rush. Legolas realized then that this was Osric's home. Iasbelin came running in and noticed Legolas expression.

"What is this place?" She asked Legolas.

"Osric's home." Legolas replied. Iasbelin clamped her hand over her mouth to stop herself from crying out. Osric ran around the home picking up everything that belonged to him. Legolas, Iasbelin, and Gimli simply watched the young child go through his dead family's things.

After a while Osric came up to Legolas and pulled on his boot. He gave all of the things in his arms to him and pulled Iasbelin to a loft. She climbed the ladder and saw what she figured was the children's bedroom. She saw three neat beds and folded clothes beside each bed. Osric grabbed a set of clothes near a smaller bed and grabbed the blanket off the bed and went to give Iasbelin the things he carried. She told Osric that it was time to leave and he followed her done the ladder. She nodded to Legolas and Gimli and they walked out the door. Iasbelin and Osric followed.

Iasbelin had never realized before that she was new in his life and that he was leaving behind a whole other life to be with her. She looked down at his clothes in her arms and saw the needle work. The needle work that had not been hers but another woman who loved this child as much as she did. The needle work of Osric's real mother.

* * *

A/N: Ok this is probably my favorite chapter so far! Please a review!


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N: Well this might be the last daily update because school starts again tomorrow plus finals are in week. I will try really hard to update, though!**

**20JenWinchester12: Thanks for the advice!**

**lotrjesusfreak: I know he is adorable!**

* * *

Chapter 17

It had been two days since Gandalf left with Pippin and they had heard nothing of Gondor's situation. The members of the fellowship and Iasbelin kept busy with daily tasks in the halls of Edoras. Isabelin sewed some new clothes for Osric, Legolas showed him how to handle the wooden sword they had found at his house, and Gimli taught him to burp very loudly. Everyone was enjoying themselves but they all knew that battle loomed in the horizon. They all knew that they some would die and not return.

Iasbelin pushed these thoughts from her mind as she sat silently sewing one of Legolas' tunics which he had ripped during training with Gimli. She sat in the great hall with Legolas and Osric close to her and Gimli sat at a table enjoying his lunch. Theoden and his men stood by the throne discussing battle tactics for the inevitable fight. It was a quite day, just how they liked it. After a while Osric got bored of playing with his horse and asked Gimli if he could use his axe. Much to Iasbelin's dismay Gimli agreed to show him how to use it. She sent Legolas along with the two to make sure no one lost a limb.

Eowyn found Iasbelin sitting alone at a table sewing a sorry looking tunic. She decided to go talk to her friend because she had nothing better to do on this quite day.

"Where is Osric? He is normally right next to you." Eowyn asked as she sat across from Iasbelin.

"Gimli offered to show him how to use his axe." Iasbelin huffed. Eowyn laughed at her friend's words.

"What could possibly go wrong?" Eowyn asked.

"I sent Legolas to make sure no one comes back without an arm." Iasbelin smiled. Eowyn laughed and looked at the tunic she was sewing.

"Is that Legolas'?" She asked

"Tis." Iasbelin replied

"It has seen better days." Eowyn said

"He refuses to let me make a new one." Iasbelin groaned.

"How long have you two been married?" Eowyn wondered.

"It has been about six hundred years I suppose." Iasbelin replied.

"Six hundred? And you do not tire of each other?" She asked.

"No, we know we are meant to be together and that knowledge keeps us sane." Iasbelin responded.

"And you are happy?" Eowyn asked.

"Yes, I am very happy with him."

"You do not mind being a wife for so long? You do not feel restrained?" Eowyn asked. She was afraid that when she married she would have to give up her independence. Iasbelin put down her sewing and looked at her friend who was so different than she but still the same.

"Eowyn, you and I were raised very differently. You have been given freedom beyond my dreams. I envy your care free life. I was raised with the notion that some day I would be passed from my parent's care to my husband's. When I did marry Legolas I did not sacrifice my freedom because I did not have much to begin with. I immediately had to learn what it meant to marry a Prince. I have to be the perfect example for my kind. I have learned to suppress my misgivings and turn them into joys. This knowledge comes with a long time of marriage." Iasbelin attempted to explain to Eowyn.

"I fear that I will be put in a cage and not will not be allowed to be me." Eowyn said.

"If you wish to marry for love then that will never happen to you. If your husband truly loves you then he will let you be the woman he married." Iasbelin soothed.

"Did Legolas?" Eowyn asked.

"I am not the same Elleth I was when I married Legolas. I am more reserved and less spontaneous. I was not suppressed to this, I chose this. Legolas lets me be whom I wish to be." Iasbelin explained.

"I do not wish to burden you with my troubles." Eowyn said as she rose from her chair and went to her room. Iasbelin sighed and went back to her sewing. After a while Legolas, Osric, and Gimli returned.

"Back so soon?" Iasbelin asked.

"I don't think he has a natural talent for an axe." Gimli grumbled.

"Too bad. He will just have to be an archer." Legolas smirked. At that moment Aragorn ran through the doors of the Great Hall making a huge scene. Everyone looked up to see what the Ranger was going to say.

"The beacons of Minas Tirith! The beacons are lit!" He yelled. Iasbelin grabbed Osric and Legolas tensed up. "Gondor calls for aid!"

Theoden hesitated leaving everyone on edge.

"And Rohan will answer! Muster the Rohirrim! Assembly the army at Dunharrow, as many men as can be found. You have two days. On the third we ride for Gondor and war." Theoden announced. Iasbelin gathered her things and followed Legolas who was retreating back to their room. Once they made it back to their room Legolas grabbed his knives and quiver and placed them over his head and onto his back. He stood for a second before turning to Iasbelin.

"Will you ride to the encampment with Eowyn?" Legolas asked knowing the traditions of this court.

"I will and then from their we will ride to Minas Tirith when it is safe." Iasbelin replied.

"Do you have a horse here?" Legolas asked.

"Yes, one from Rivendell." Iasbelin replied as she hurried to gather her's and Osric's things. She was noticeably nervous and had to put Osric down because she was shaking so much.

"What ails you?" Legolas asked as he stopped her in her tracks.

"This battle will be worse then Helm's Deep by far and if you die I could not bear it." Iasbelin admitted.

"I will not leave you. I have told you this before every battle I fight. I will not leave you to raise Osric alone." Legolas promised.

"I know you will not but there is fear lurking in my mind." Iasbelin said.

"Have faith." Legolas said

"I will, my husband." Iasbelin said before she pressed her lips to Legolas'. The kiss was short but sweet.

"We have to leave." Legolas said as he pulled away. Iasbelin nodded and grabbed Osric as they raced out to the stables to mount their horses. Legolas met Gimli and they both mounted their horse. Iasbelin placed Osric up front and mounted the horse herself.

"Now is the hour Riders of Rohan! Oaths you have taken. Now fulfill them all to Lord and Land!" Eomer yelled. He gave the signal and the city emptied and made their way to Dunharrow to await their doom.

* * *

**A/N: Please leave a review!**


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N: Ok so I had a goal for Tuesday for the chapter but soccer got in the way so I apologize. I hope you enjoy! BTW I'm still grounded so I can't access my reviews so I'm sorry if I missed someones. I really appreciate the reviews. **

**delenawolves: No, they are just riding to the encampment like Eowyn was supposed to do. **

**20JenWinchester12: Thanks for the review!**

* * *

Chapter 18

The road to Dunharrow was not a difficult one. The riders of Rohan rode swiftly and quickly. Osric was asleep for most of the way and it amazed Iasbelin that he could sleep with the loud noise. It took them a full day of riding without stopping to make the journey. As they arrived they could see the amount of men who had come to assist Gondor in their darkest hour. Iasbelin looked at the encampment and wondered if all these men knew that they would be riding to their deaths. Of course they knew that they were going to die but they came anyways to assist their fellow men in a fight against evil. Iasbelin had always admired men's spirits. Ever since she met Aragorn for the first time she knew that men had hope still.

"Make way for the King! Make way for the King!" The soldiers yelled as Theoden and his court rode into the encampment.

"Grimbold, how many?" Theoden called.

"I bring five hundred from the Westfold, my lord." Grimbold yelled.

"We have three hundred from Fenmarch, Theoden king." Another solider called.

"Where are the riders from Snowbourn?" Theoden asked concerned.

"None have come my lord." A solider called after Theoden. Theoden's face grimaced and he continued to ride with his head forward. Iasbelin shot a look at Legolas, who was riding next to her. She was worried that not enough men had come and that they would not be able to save Gondor. Legolas looked back at her with longing eyes and simply nodded. Like every battle he walked into he knew that this could be the last. He knew that in three day's time his wife could be a widow and would have to return to Mirkwood to bring news of his death to his father. He winced at the thought of Iasbelin holding Osric's hand and explaining the situation to his stern father.

The company continued to ride to the highest part of the encampment on a cliff jutting out from a mountain. The rode up to this camp was winding and long. It took a few hours for all the men to make it up the mountain and get settled into their camps. Legolas rode in ahead of Iasbelin and Osric and quickly dismounted his horse so that he could help Iasbelin down from her's. She pulled her horse to a stop and saw Legolas coming over to help her down. She handed a now awake Osric to him and Legolas set him on the ground. She flung her leg over the horse and slid down into Legolas' waiting arms. All she wanted to do was stay there forever and never let go. All too soon Legolas let go of his wife and went to take Arod to the horse pasture. Iasbelin led Osric to a tent to get settled in. He grabbed Iasbelin's mare as well and led them both. He stopped at the sight of one of the men's horses behaving very badly at the mouth of the spilt in the mountain. Eomer rode up next to Legolas and Gimli made an appearance as well.

"The horses are restless and the men are quiet." Legolas stated.

"The grow nervous in the shadow of the mountain." Eomer replied.

"The road there. Where does it lead?" Gimli asked worried.

"It is the road to Dimholt, the road under the mountain." Legolas answered.

"No one ever returns from there. The mountain is evil." Eomer responded. Aragorn, who had come into the conversation a little late, stared down the long passageway of the mountain. He looked blankly for a few seconds before Gimli yelled at him.

"Aragorn!" Aragorn jumped and turned to face Gimli, "Let's find some food." Aragorn nodded distantly and followed Gimli to the fire pit. Legolas continued to take Arod and Iasbelin's horse to the pasture. After doing this he made his way back to camp to see Iasbelin and Osric. He found their tent easily and entered without asking. He found Osric asleep on the small bed and Iasbelin cleaning some of his clothes. He came up behind her and whispered softly in her ear.

"Let us go somewhere." Iasbelin turned around and eyed Osric.

"Who is going to watch him?" Iasbelin asked sternly knowing full well what her husband wanted but not willing to give in that easily.

"I will ask Merry or Eowyn." Legolas said distracted. He walked up to her and embraced her in a soft hug. Iasbelin was still not going to give in to him.

"No, I have work to do." She answered. Legolas did not respond. He kiss her lightly on the mouth and then proceeded to kiss her jaw line. Iasbelin sighed and gave up. "Fine." She said simply.

Legolas smiled and gestured for her to leave the tent. It was almost dusk and the stars were just beginning to appear on the horizon. Gimli was the first of their friends they saw and Iasbelin thought it would be very entertaining to let Gimli watch Osric. The two Elves approached Gimli with their hands entwined.

"What do you want now?" Gimli asked.

"Gimli, would you be ever so kind as to go to my tent and watch Osric while he sleeps? Legolas and I have some things to discuss." She asked smoothly. Gimli eyed the two Elves knowingly and sighed.

"Aye. I wil watch the young Master." Gimli consented. Legolas smiled and Gimli shot him a look before picking up his axe and walking to the Elves' tent. He grumbled the entire way there. Iasbelin and Legolas smiled and broke into a jog that took them to the furtherest they could go from camp but still on the cliff. As soon as Iasbelin thought that they were a decent way from camp she attacked Legolas' lips with her own and pushed him against a tree to kiss him. He encircled her waist with his arms and kissed her back just as passionately. Iasbelin giggled against his lips and Legolas pulled back to look at her.

"Something amuse you?" He asked.

"I had forgotten how wonderful it felt to have your lips upon mine." She answered.

"Tis a wonderful thing." Legolas replied and he captured her lips again. Legolas pulled her closer and eased her onto the ground underneath the tree. He pushed up her dress hem with his hand a little and Iasbelin fingered the hem of his tunic. Iasbelin smiled as Legolas kissed her more intensely.

* * *

Aragorn lied in his tent dreaming of Arwen and her decision to lead a mortal life. He woke with a start as the Evenstar pendant fell and shattered onto the hard ground. He found himself with a dagger in his hand and a solider in his door way. Aragorn looked up at him puzzled and gestured for him to continue.

"King Theoden awaits you." The soldier said as he walked away from the tent. Aragorn ran his fingers through his hair and rose out of bed slowly. He made his way to the King's private tent and walked in without announcing his arrival. Theoden stood in the center of the tent and looked at Aragorn when he entered. He averted his eyes.

"I take my leave." Theoden walked out of the tent leaving Aragorn alone with a mysterious hooded figure who rose and walked toward him. The figure took down his cloak and revealed himself to be none other than Arwen's father.

"My Lord Elrond." Aragorn addressed as he bowed.

"I come on behalf of one whom I love. Arwen is dying. She will not long survive the evil that now spreads from Mordor. The light of the Evenstar is failing. As Sauron's power grows her strength wanes. Arwen's life it now tied to the fate of the Ring. A shadow is upon us Aragron. The end had come." Elrond lectured. Aragorn looked at him in astonishment.

"It will not be our end. But his." He said after regaining his composure.

"You ride to war but not to victory. Sauron's armies ride on Minas Tirith, this you know. But in secret he sends another force which attacks from the river. A fleet of Corsair sails from the South. They will be in the city in two days. You're outnumbered Aragorn. You need more men." Elrond told the heir of Isildur.

"There are none." Aragorn said defeated.

"There are those that dwell in the mountain." Elrond encouraged. Aragorn looked at his only father figure oddly. Why would he ask the aid of those who had betrayed Gondor in the past?

"Murders, traitors. You would call upon them to fight? They believe in nothing, they answer to no one." Aragorn snapped.

"They will answer to the King of Gondor." Elrond said as he majestically pulled out the sword of Isildur from his robes. "Anduril, the Flame of the West, forged from the shards of Narsil." Aragorn examined the blade and then took it from Elrond's hands.

"Sauron will not have forgotten the sword of Elendil." Aragorn whispered to himself. He unsheathed the blade. "The sword that was broken will return to Minas Tirith."

"The man who can wield the power of this sword can summon him an army more deadly than any that walks this earth. Put aside the Ranger and become who you were born to be Onen i-Estel Edain." Elrond told the future King.

"I have kept no hope for myself." Aragorn said as he put the sword back in it's rightful place, bowed to Elrond, and walked out of the tent to find his horse.

* * *

Legolas and Iasbelin walked back to camp about an hour after they had left Gimli to watch Osric. They walked hand-in-hand through the camp laughing. Their tent was situated on the far side of camp close to Aragorn's. They passed his tent not seeing noticing the emptiness of the tent. They arrived at their tent shortly and pulled back the flap to reveal Gimil sitting on the ground watching Osric sleep intently.

"Well, it is about time you two came back!" Gimli snorted when they walked in.

"Forgive us, Gimli, we lost track of time." Legolas smirked. Iasbelin nudged him and looked back at Gimli with a smile. Gimli just gave another snort and looked at Legolas.

"Aragorn is going somewhere and he intends to leave us behind." Gimli stated. Legolas looked at him and then realized that the only place he could be going was into the mountain.

"Then we will just have to follow him, Master Gimli." Legolas responded. Iasbelin looked up at her husband with sad eyes and let go of his hand. She knew that she would have to let him go eventually but she didn't think it would be this soon. She thought she had until dawn to be with him before he faced a terrible battle. "Go make sure he does not leave. I will follow closely."

"Aye." Gimli replied as he got up from his spot on the floor and ran out of the tent. Legolas turned to Iasbelin and attempted to say good-bye as he always did before a battle. It seemed as of late this was happening frequently.

"Don't you dare worry about me. Aragorn is your friend and you have a duty to him. I will not stop you or speak against it. I will be fine." Iasbelin said strongly.

"I will say this as I always do. I will return to you I promise. When you hear word of out victory ride to Minas Tirith. If you hear of our loss ride straight back to Mirkwood and wait for me. If I do not return in a month you can assume I am with Mandos." Legolas explained. It pained him so much to watch her face fall as he said that. "I love you, Iasbelin. I love you more than anything in Arda. If I should perish tell Osric of me. Be sure he knows of the man you gave your life to."

Iasbelin nodded and did not say a word she simply went into Legolas' arms and pressed a soft lingering kiss to his lips. She stayed in that position for a long time with her eyes closed unwilling to let go. When she found the strength to release him she stepped back and gestured to the door of the tent.

"May the Grace of the Valar protect you, Legolas. I love you." Iasbelin said as he slipped out of the tent and into the night. Iasbelin turned to the sleeping Osric and found herself wiping tears from her eyes.

Legolas sprinted off into the night to ready Arod for the journey into the mountain. He grabbed his reigns and led him to where Gimli was sitting. Aragorn had just arrived and Gimli stopped him abruptly.

"And just where do you think you're going?" Gimli asked. Aragorn looked down and sighed.

"Not this time. This time you must stay Gimli." Aragorn said.

"Have you learnt nothing of the stubbornness of Dwarves?" Legolas asked as he walked up with Arod in tow.

"You might as well accept it. We're going with you laddie." Gimli said. Aragorn smiles and mounts his horse. Legolas and Gimli do the same. Legolas looked behind him once more and saw his wife standing outside their tent in a beautiful dress with her hair blowing in the wind. She did not look joyous, though, she looked in despair. Legolas could see the tears falling down her face. She put her hand over her heart and extended it out from her chest in the traditional Elven farewell. She watched her husband disappear into the distance. Legolas kept his head turned until he could no longer see her.

"Eyes on the road pointy-eared." Gimli huffed. As the three made their way through camp they attracted the attention of the men within the camp. They paid them no heed and continued on.

"What's happening? Where is he going? I don't understand." The three disappeared into the mountain, "Lord Aragorn! Why does he leave on the eve of battle?" A frightened solider asked.

"He leaves because their is no hope." Gamling said.

"He leaves because he must." Theoden answered.

"To few have come. We cannot defeat the armies of Mordor." Gamling said hopelessly.

"No, we cannot but we will meet them in battle nonetheless." Theoden responded majestically.

* * *

**A/N: Ok I'm a terrible person. I thought I would have this up on Tuesday but I have so much school work and soccer got in the way too. I'm very sorry but I hope it was worth the wait! Please leave a review!**


	19. Chapter 19

**lotrjesusfreak: Thank's for the review! I'm sorry I made you cry!**

**20JenWinchester12: Thanks for the review!**

**delenawolves: I'm glad you like the chapter!**

* * *

Chapter 19

"Eowyn, where are you going!?" Iasbelin yelled after her friend who was hastily walked toward the horse pasture.

"To do what I should have done long ago." Eowyn yelled back not bothering to turn around.

"Just because Aragorn said he did not love you does not make it right for you to throw away your life!" Iasbelin told the determined woman. She put Osric more securely on her hip and ran after Eowyn.

"I am no throwing away my life. I am fighting for the people I love and I will not be left behind to greet the men after battle and heal their wounds. I am equal to them in every way including my fighting skills." Eowyn said sternly as she grabbed her horse by the reigns and pulled it along after her. Iasbelin had just made it to the pasture when Eowyn began her retreat. Iasbelin huffed and turned around to follow Eowyn.

"I agree that you are equal but you were told to stay here. What am I to do when you leave and I have to go to Minas Tirith?" Iasbelin asked.

"I haven't any clue." Eowyn snapped. They had made it back to Eowyn's tent and she disappeared inside without inviting Iasbelin inside.

"What's going on? Where Eowyn going? And where Legolas?" Osric asked sleepily. It was still in the early hours of the morning and Osric had been rudely awaken by Eowyn coming into their tent to grab a leather tunic that belonged to Legolas.

"I have already told you. Legolas went with Aragorn and Gimli into the mountain. Eowyn is being stubborn and will not heed my advice." Iasbelin explained to Osric who simply nodded. Eowyn came out of her tent in full amour and looked at Iasbelin.

"I will do this, Iasbelin. You cannot stop me. Ride to Minas Tirith with Aelith, she is the wife of Eomer's most trusted companion, Ketil. She is over by Eomer's tent now. I am sorry I leave you at this time but I must do what I feel is right." Eowyn explained. Iasbelin sighed and hugged her friend tightly.

"Be wary of your position. You have many people who love you." Iasbelin said as Eowyn mounted her horse. The riders began to move out and moved very quickly across down the cliff.

"Form up, move out! Form up, move out!" Eomer yelled above the noise of hooves on the ground.

"Ride now! To to Gondor!" Theoden yelled as he steered his horse to the road. It took about ten minutes for all the men to leave the encampment. The only ones left behind were the women of the court. Osric loved watching the horses ride out and he clapped every time he saw one. Iasbelin looked over to Eomer's tent and saw a beautiful woman standing there in a gold dress. Iasbelin sighed and walked over to introduce herself. She let Osric down so that he could walk beside her.

"Hello, you must be Aelith. I am Iasbelin of the Woodland Realm." Iasbelin introduced.

"I know who you are." Aelith said back rather rudely.

"Eowyn told me that I could ride with you to Minas Tirith after the battle." Iasbelin said.

"She did? Well I suppose I can let you." Aelith responded. Iasbelin tried her best to smile at the rude woman.

"I will be in my tent." Iasbelin replied as she grabbed Osric's hand and led him back to their tent.

"What a rude woman." Iasbelin muttered to herself as she walked.

* * *

It was a long ride to the fields of Gondor. Eowyn and Merry rode swiftly and they did not stop for food or sleep often. Eowyn was nervous for the battle. She had never fought in a battle of this magnitude before and it scared her greatly. They arrived at Gondor on the Fifteenth of March, the third day since their departure from Dunharrow. The sun was just rising and the city looked like it had been attacked for hours. Ewoyn watched the Orcs turn as they saw the army of Rohan over the horizon. Eowyn put her arm around Merry's shoulder to steady him.

"Courage Merry. Courage for our friends." Eowyn whispered.

"Eomer take your Eored down the left flank!" Theoden called to Eowyn's brother as he rode out in front of the army.

"Flank ready!" Eomer responded.

"Gamling, follow the King's banner down the center. Grimbold! Take your company to the right after you pass the wall. Forth and fear no darkness!" Theoden turned to address his country men, "Arise! Arise riders of Theoden! Spears shall be shaken, shields shall be splintered, a sword day, a red day ere the sun rises!"

"Whatever happens, stay with me, I'll look after you." Eowyn whispered to Merry.

"Ride now! Ride now! Ride! Ride for ruin and the world's end! Death!" Theoden yelled. The horns are sounded and the army of Rohan urged their horses into a gallop. Eowyn did not hesitate to do so. She kicked her horse and he lurched forward with great might. Her and Merry yelled as they approached the army of Mordor. She would not let the defeat her, she would not die in this fight. She put her spear down and drove it right through the first Orc who she came in contact with.

The battle waged fiercely but the armies of Rohan managed to overcome the Orcs. Theoden thought all was won when he heard horns that were not of any kind he had heard before. He looked up and saw a four large Oliphaunts pounded towards the battle.

"Re-form the line! Reform the line!" He yelled at his men who fell into their ranks behind their king. "Sound the charge. Meet them head on. Charge!" he yelled. Eowyn and Merry ride in between the large animals legs and attempt to take it out from the bottom.

"Take the reigns. Pull him left." Eowyn said to Merry who grabbed the reigns. Eowyn picked up a large Orc sword off a carcass and slashed where ever she could find skin. "Left!" She yelled at the Hobbit. The Oliphaunt fell to the ground with a large thud and the army shot arrows at it's head to finish it off.

Another Oliphaunt was falling back when Eowyn and Merry reached safety. They tried to steer away from the large animal but it was futile. Their horse reared up and threw the two off the horse. The Oliphaunt continued to tumble towards the ground. Eowyn rolled out of the way just in time to avoid being crushed by the falling animal. She did not see Merry, though.

"Merry!" Eowyn yelled. She looked around for the young Hobbit but could not find him. Her helmet had been ripped off and she grabbed it to put it back on in fear of being recognized. Orcs caught her off guard but she managed to defeat them quite easily. Merry found himself crawling out from under the Oliphaunt and coughing the dust out from his lungs. The riders of the Oilphaunts took this advantage and attacked Merry. The young Hobbit fought bravely against him and killed all those who opposed him.

"Rally to me! To me!." Theoden yelled at his army. Eowyn looked at her uncle and noticed the Nazgul and her rider coming out from the sky. She watched in horror as the creature scooped up the king in one foul swoop and threw him on the ground with a loud thud.

"Feast on his flesh." The witch king said. Eowyn ran over to defend her uncle. She stood in front of the wounded king and held her sword high with courage.

"I will kill you if you touch him." She said strongly.

"Do not come between the Nazgul and her prey." The witch king advised. The Nazgul threw its head down to eat Eowyn but she was quicker. She moved out of the way and thrust her sword down onto the creature's neck when it was near the ground. With one stroke of her sword the creature was dead. The witch king was horrified, he picked up his massive mace and walked towards Eowyn slowly. She picked up a shield to defend herself with. The king thrust his mace down upon the woman and towered over her.

The witch king looks at the weak solider and picked her up by the neck. He clawed her neck as he spoke.

"You fool. No man can kill me. Die now!" He said. Merry crawled up behind him and stuck his small dagger into the king's calf. He screamed in pain and released Eowyn from his grip. Eowyn regained her balance and grabbed her sword from the ground.

"I am no man!" Eowyn yelled as she thrust off her helmet reviling herself to be a Shieldmaiden of Rohan. She thrust her sword into the space in the helmet of the witch king. He screams a terrible unearthly cry and shrinks in on himself. Eowyn breathes heavily and crawls over to her uncle. She noticed green ghosts on the battle field and realized that Aragorn had done what he had said he would, he brought men. She saw Legolas and Gimli fighting their way through the field and she gave a sigh of relief. She was glad that her friend's husband had made it safely. Eowyn continued to crawl towards her uncle but she was stalked by a pale and ugly Orc. She attempted to crawl faster but he gained on her. She picked up her uncle's sword and thrust it into the creatures stomach turning it until the thing feel to it's death.

"I know your face, Eowyn. My eyes darken." Theoden said as soon as Eowyn touched his face.

"No, no I am going to save you." Eowyn promised.

"You already did, Eowyn. My body is broken. You have to let me go." Theoden replied. Eowyn shakes her head fiercely.

"No."

"I go to my fathers, in whose mighty company; I shall not now feel ashamed." Theoden said with his last breathe. Theoden took one last and final breathe and died in Eowyn's arms. Eowyn cried for her uncle. She felt weak and tired. She closed her eyes and wished it all to be gone but she found that she could not open her eyes when she wanted to.

"Release us!" The King of the Dead said to Aragorn, as they stood across the battle field from a weeping Eowyn.

"Bad idea. Very handy in a tight spot these lads. Despite the fact that their dead." Gimli advised. Legolas rolled his eyes.

"You gave us your word!" The King responded.

"I hold your oath fulfilled. Go, be at peace." Aragorn said, the King and the rest of the dead disappeared just as quickly as they came.

"No! No! Noooooo!" Aragorn whipped around to see Eomer cradling a limp Eowyn in his arms. Aragorn looked to Legolas who nodded and they both ran over to assist Eomer. They found Eowyn almost dead and Eomer unwilling to let her go. Aragorn finally coaxed him into bringing her into the halls of healing for treatment. Legolas watched as the two men carried Eowyn away and he said a silent prayer for them. He hoped Iasbelin and Osric were well and had not followed Eowyn from the encampment.

Legolas ran into the city of Minas Tirith and searched around for someone to take news to his wife. Legolas found the first messenger boy he could to take news to Dunharrow of Rohan's victory over Mordor. He told the boy to deliver the message directly to Iasbelin that he was alive and well. He smiled as he watched the boy leave to fetch his wife. Hopefully that was the last battle they would have to fight although Legolas seriously doubted that.

* * *

**A/N: Ok I suck at writing battle scenes. This chapter is mostly movie with very little original. I am sorry but I wanted to focus on Eowyn in this chapter and her feelings. Please leave a review!**


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N: Wow twentieth chapter! Thanks so much for reading! **

**Calie: That is what reading is meant to do! Let you live the life of someone else for a while. I'm glad my story helped.**

**20JenWinchester12: You'll get there just keep writing! **

**lortjesusfreak: I love Eowyn she is the best!**

**delenawolves: Yeah that chapter did have a lot of Eowyn. Hopefully you will like this chapter!**

* * *

Chapter 20

"Frodo had passed beyond my sight. The darkness is deepening." Gandalf said to his companions in the great hall of Minas Tirith.

"If Sauron had the Ring we would know it." Aragorn replied.

"It is only a matter of time. He has suffered defeat, yes. But behind the walls of Mordor our enemy is regrouping." Gandalf warned. Legolas looked intently at his friends who stood before him in the great hall.

"Let him stay there! Let him rot! Why should we care." Gimli huffed from his chair.

"Because ten thousand Orcs now stand between Frodo and Mount Doom. I've sent him to his death." Gandalf pondered. Aragorn turned to him quickly.

"No, there is still hope for Frodo he needs time and safe passage across the plains of Gorgoth. That we can give him." Aragorn said. Gimli looked at Aragorn skeptically.

"How?" He asked.

"Draw out Sauron's armies. Empty his lands. Then we gather our full strength and march on the Black Gate." Aragorn proposed. Gimli chocked on the pipe he was smoking.

"We cannot achieve victory through strength of arms." Eomer warned.

"Not for ourselves. But we can give Frodo his chance if we keep Sauron's eye fixed on us. Keep him blind to all else that moves." Aragorn explained. Legolas looked up at Aragorn and stared at him.

"A diversion." Legolas concluded.

"Certainty of death, small chance of success. What are we waiting for?" Gimli said sarcastically.

"Sauron will expect the trap. He will not accept the bait." Gandalf warned.

"Oh, I think he will." Aragorn said as he got an idea.

"When do we ride?" Eomer asked the future King.

"Two days. It is a nine day march to the gate of Mordor." Aragorn replied. Eomer nodded and retreated from the room to go see Eowyn. Legolas looked up and was worried. He had sent for Iasbelin a day ago and it was a three day ride from Dunharrow to Minad Tirith at least. He feared that he would not be able to see her before he left for Mordor.

Legolas ran from the room and turned the corners of Minas Tirith until he found the place where him, Aragorn and Gimli had been given a place to sleep. He grabbed a paper and quill from Aragorn's bag and quickly sat down to write a note to his wife. Once he had finished writing it he sealed it with Mirkwood's royal seal and signed her name on the front. He looked at it and sighed. This would be the last words of his that his wife would ever read. He was sure that he would not come back alive from this battle for it was a sacrifice and not a normal battle.

Legolas thought back to when he had first met Iasbelin and how they had been at odds with each other for a very long time until they both realized they loved each other. He remembered being scolded by his father for sneaking off with her during dull diplomatic dinners before they were engaged, which had caused quite the scandal. He remembered her face when he had proposed to her in the woods that evening under the stars and how they shared the most passionate kiss of their entire time together that night. He saw her face clearly in his mind, the way she looked on their wedding day, the blush on her face on their wedding night, and her glow the next morning. He remembered every caress and kiss they shared. He fought to suppress the memory of the night he had come back from his tour of duty with the guard and how she had completely avoided any mention of their stillborn child. He remembered making love to her that night with so much passion but she did not return it. The past three years they had been distant and cold to each other. He wished now that he had forgotten her mistakes long ago and embraced her more often. Now he was going to die and she would only have this letter he held in his hands to console her. She would have to return to Mirkwood and be known as the widowed princess, and when his father sailed the throne would be given to her because their was no other heir. He wished he could see her face one last time before he died. He wished he could kiss her soft, full lips one more time. Legolas felt the tears welling up in his eyes and he blinked to keep them from falling. He loved her more than anything in all of Arda and he was determined to come back to her. He wanted to raise Osric together and see him grow and have children of his own. He wished he could be there for his wedding, and the birth of his children but he could not.

Legolas decided that he should stop dwelling on the past and make ready for his departure. He rose from the chair he had been writing in and went to find Eowyn. She was feeling better now after her injuries from the recent battle. He knew she was deeply saddened by the death of Theoden and that she was hurt by Aragorn's denial. Legolas found her room and knocked on the door.

"Enter." Eowyn said softly from the other side of the door. Legolas pushed the door open and walked into her room. She was sitting in a chair by the window watching the day turn into twilight. She turned and saw the Elf enter. She rose from her chair and went to greet him. "Master Legolas."

"My lady." Legolas bowed to the woman who had killed the Witch King. "I have come to ask a favor of you."

"Of course." Eowyn answered. Legolas pulled the letter from his tunic and handed it to Eowyn who accepted it.

"I ride to Mordor with Aragorn and I fear I will not see Iasbelin before I leave. I would ask of you to give this to her on my behalf." Legolas explained.

"She will not make it in time?" Eowyn asked. She knew that Iasbelin rode from Dunharrow which was a three day ride. Legolas shook his head.

"No, we leave in two days time at dawn. She will make it here with the other women late during that day at the earliest." Legolas sighed.

"I will give this to her along with your love, Master Elf." Eowyn consented.

"Will you watch over her?" Legolas asked.

"She will not leave my care." Eowyn responded.

"Thank you, my lady. You look tired. I will let you retire now." Legolas said as he backed out of the room. Eowyn stood there with the letter in her hand and examined it closely. The script was all Elvish so she could not read it but it looked carefully printed and done with love.

* * *

Two days came and passed quickly. On the eighteenth of March the army departed from the white city at dawn. There was no sign of the women who had been left at Dunharrow so many of the men had to leave to their deaths without seeing their wives. Legolas was among these men who did not see their wives. He and many other men had to walk to their deaths without seeing their wives one last time.

"You will come back laddie. You will see her again. You promised her." Gimli said from the back to the horse.

"I fear my song is ending, Gimli. Her's will continue to play with Osric's but Arda has no need for mine any longer." Legolas answered.

"Don't be so pessimistic." Aragorn interjected as he rode up next to Legolas and Gimli. "You will return to her. I promised her that I would bring you back safely before we departed from Rivendell."

"I do hope that promise rings true." Legolas replied.

* * *

Iasbelin and Osric reached the White City on the dawn of the fourth day of their journey from Dunharrow. The women were excited to see their husbands again and Iasbelin was no exception. They rode to the gates and waited for entry. The gates opened and they were allowed entrance into the great city of Gondor. The women rode through the solemn streets and made their way to the castle that stood in the center of the city. The devastation of the battle was still evident and bodies still littered the streets from where they had been slain. Iasbelin wondered if Eowyn was among those who had been slain. They entered the castle and were immediately directed to the stables to dismount their horses and give them rest for the night.

"We are going to see Legolas now." Iasbelin told Osric. He smiled up at her and said nothing. The small company of women walked into the main castle and up a few flights of stairs. Just as they were about the enter the great hall they were stopped by a woman in a white dress. They all recognized her as Eowyn and bowed to her.

"Eowyn! My friend. I feared for your safety." Iasbelin said as soon as she saw her. Eowyn looked at her and then back to the rest of the women behind Iasbelin. Eowyn looked disturbed and sorrowful.

"If your husbands were not slain in the battle they now ride to Mordor to aid the Ring bearer in the final leg of his journey. They left yesterday morning at dawn." Eowyn said with grief in her eyes. She watched the women's faces fall and tears well up in their eyes. She hated having to bear this news someone had to. Iasbelin looked at her with a grief stricken face. "The hall of healing has a list of the dead. You may go there to find if your husband rides."

The women turned around and made there way to the hall of healing with hast. They wanted so badly to know if their husband's lived. Iasbelin stayed behind with Osric and looked into her friend's eyes.

"Legolas." Was all she said.

"He lives and rides with his friends to Mordor. He asked me to give you this." Eowyn handed Iasbelin the letter that Legolas had given her. Iasbelin looked down at her name written in Elvish script on the paper in Legolas' neat handwriting.

"Is there a room where I can retire?" Iasbelin asked. Eowyn stepped aside and gestured for the Elf to follow her. Eowyn showed her to a room that was not far from where her's was. Iasbelin thanked Eowyn and followed Osric into the room. Osric awed at the beauty of the pure white chamber. He jumped on the large four post bed and lied down on his back. Iasbelin smiled through her tears at the young child. She went out onto the balcony and broke the seal on the piece of paper. She read the carefully written Elvish.

_My dearest wife, _

_By the time your eye's look upon this writing I will be on the road to Mordor with Aragorn. I know you always told me to follow him to the end of the earth but this time I wish I could have stayed behind. I know that you will not make it to the city in time to see me before we leave. I wanted to tell you how much I love you before I died. We ride to draw the Orcs from Mordor and assist Frodo in destroying the Ring. We are horribly out numbered and all of the men who ride have accepted this as a sacrificial mission for the greater good. _

_Over the past three years I have been cold and unfair to you and I apologize for that. I wish I had put aside my feelings and loved you how I should have. As I write this I long for your gentle arms around me and your soft lips upon mine. I think back to the last kiss we shared and I feel vacant. I always want one more from you and I shall never have enough. You are the light that always shines in my darkness and I would be lost without you. I married you so long ago yet I still feel as if we are young lovers again enjoying ourselves at my father's summer home in Mirkwood shortly after our wedding. I will miss your voice and your eyes. The way you smile and laugh shall forever be engraved in my heart. _

_I know I always promised that I would return for you and Osric but this time I fear I will not. You do not know how much this pains me to write but I must. When they bring my body back please be strong and escort it back to my father's home. Do not give up on hope or give into depression for I will be with you again at the end of days and our love shall not have skipped a beat. No matter what you think you have done to me no matter how terrible you think it is it will never stop me from loving you. _

_Tell Osric of the man you loved. Tell him how much he loved you and him. Make sure he knows of our love and how it will transcend death. Iasbelin, I love you with every fiber of my being and every breath that I take. This is my final good-bye to you, my wife, my life. It was an honor to be married to an Elf such as you. Never in my wildest dreams would I have imagined you would love me back. Remember all the times we shared together. Remember our first kiss, our engagement, our wedding, our wedding night, and most of all remember the love I bear for you. Be strong for Osric and my father. You are so strong and I know you will take whatever comes upon you. I wish you the best in life and I shall see you when the sun rises no more and the stars cease to exist. _

_May the Grace of the Valar protect you. _

_All the love on Arda and the universe, _

_-Legolas Greenleaf _

Iasbelin looked up from the letter and let the tears fall freely from her eyes.

* * *

**A/N: I hope you liked it! Please leave a review! **


	21. Chapter 21

**A/N: Ok well finals start on Monday so update may be few and far between so I am indulging you all with another chapter today! **

**delenawolves: I didn't mean to make it that sad!**

**20JenWinchester12: Don't Cry too much!**

* * *

Chapter 21

_Iasbelin yawned at the table in the dining room of the Halls of Thranduil. She had been forced to come to a diplomatic dinner with some Elves from Lindon. She picked at her food with her fork and looked vacantly at the Elf who was speaking of economics on the podium. She hated politics and had no idea why she was here other than the fact that she was courting the prince. She caught Legolas' eye from across the table and raised a discreet eyebrow at him. He smirked and turned his attention back to his food. Iasbelin stuck her foot out from under her and found Legolas' leg and gave him a soft kick in the shin. He looked up and eyed her. She giggled silently and smiled at him. She was just trying to make this entertaining for herself. The Elf at the podium wrapped up his speech and bowed to the rest of the Elves in the room. They all clapped respectfully for him and returned to their dinner. Iasbelin gave up on entertaining herself and asked the Elf next to her if she could be accused to go get some air. The Elf nodded to her and she rose from her chair slowly as to not bring too much attention to herself. Thranduil caught her eye and looked skeptically at her. She averted her eyes quickly and bowed respectfully to the King. He nodded and returned to his conversation. Iasbelin looked at Legolas who was in a light conversation with the Elf next to him. They locked eyes and she flicked her head in a gesture to follow her. Legolas nodded and Iasbelin retreated from the room. _

_Iasbelin made it half way to her chamber before she felt and hand lightly brushing her's. _

_"Not many Elves can sneak up on me." She addressed Legolas._

_"I am one of a kind my love." Legolas smirked as he pushed Iasbelin up against the wall and put his arms on either side of her head. They looked at each other for a minute before Legolas closed the distance between them and crushed his lips to her's. Iasbelin responded quickly and tried to take command from Legolas but he simply pushed her up against the wall harder and moved his body closer to her. Iasbelin gasped in response to Legolas' actions. Legolas moved his lips from her mouth the her jaw line and kissed her entire face. His lips moved to her neck and went over every part of skin that her dress exposed. Iasbelin opened her eyes and pushed Legolas away from her. Legolas looked back in confusion. _

_"Your father." She whispered in his ear. He nodded and took her hand as they ran down the long hallway. Thranduil was left in their wake looking for his son. The pair laughed as they successful avoided the King. Legolas pulled Iasbelin into a small office at the end of the long hall and closed the door behind him. Iasbelin laughed and fit her mouth to his and sighed in content. _

Iasbelin awoke and ran her fingers through her hair. That was the fourth time this week that she had dreamed of a fond memory of her and Legolas. Her mind was holding onto the memories that made her fall in love with her husband. She looked over to a sleeping Osric by her side. It had been seventeen long days since she arrived here at Minas Tirith. She had received news of the Ring's destruction a couple of days ago. She knew that Aragorn rode back to the city and would return today with what was left of his army. Eagle's had arrived with two Hobbits in tow the day after the Ring was destroyed and Iasbelin assumed that one was the Ring bearer to whom all Middle Earth owed all of their allegiance to.

Osric woke up, yawned and curled up closer to Iasbelin.

"We gonna see Legolas today?" Osric asked. He had taken a liking to Faramir and the captain had told him that today was the day when the men returned from the battle. Iasbelin hadn't the heart to tell him that they may not see him.

"Yes, my dear." She lied smoothly. She hated lying to him but she was also trying to comfort herself. Iasbelin got out of bed and picked up a purple dress from her chair. She quickly put the dress up and styled her hair in a traditional Elven up-do. She fitted her small circlet over her head. She went over to Osric and changed his clothes quickly. She had already heard the chaos outside and assumed that the men were beginning to file into the city. She grabbed Osric and hoisted him up onto her hip and walked out of her small room and made her way to the city gates.

The light was bright and unrelenting. She wasn't sure why she was even going to the gates because she doubted many men were returning anyways. She walked toward the fountain and stood next to Eowyn who was hand-in-hand with Faramir.

"Good morning." Iasbelin greeted. Eowyn turned and smiled at her friend.

"Indeed." Eowyn said.

"How long have they been returning?" Iasbelin asked.

"Not long but the end of the line seems to be coming." Faramir responded.

"Has Legolas returned?" Iasbelin asked hastily. Eowyn looked at her with sad eyes.

"No he has not yet." Eowyn replied. Iasbelin felt her heart sink. "But have faith, my friend." Iasbelin nodded and watch the rest of the men file back into Gondor. They were met with cheers and flowers. From behind the fountain Iasbelin saw Aragorn returning on his horse. Eomer and Gandalf flanked him. Iasbelin moved to her left so that she could get a better view of the King. She began walking quicker because she saw a white horse with two figures behind the King. Eowyn noticed this and held Osric's hand as Iasbelin made her way around the fountain. Iasbelin tried to look over the people to get a better view but she was not tall enough to see over them. She pushed her way threw and arrived at the front of the crowd just as the commanders were dismounting their horses. Aragorn caught a glimpse of her in the crowd and moved behind his horse to grab his friend and bring him forward.

Legolas emerged from behind Aragorn's horse and locked eyes with his wife who stood at the front of the crowd. She had made it safely there and was there waiting for him! Legolas broke into a dead sprint to reach Iasbelin. Iasbelin ran also and the two met in the middle of their distances. Legolas picked his wife up and spun her around in a huge hug before setting her down and crushing his lips to her's. He didn't care how many people were watching he was so happy to have her back in his arms. Iasbelin deepened the kiss and pulled Legolas closer to her. Aragorn smiled at his two friends finally being reunited.

Iasbelin was the first to pull away from Legolas. She blushed at the amount of people who had seen the kiss. Legolas touched her cheek and stroked it with his finger.

"I did not think you would return." Iasbelin said softly.

"Nor did I, but here I stand in front of you, my wife." Legolas soothed. Iasbelin smiled and put her hand inside Legolas' and led him over to where Faramir and Eowyn were standing. Osric pulled away from Eowyn and ran towards Legolas at first sight. He jumped into Legolas' arms and hugged him tightly.

"Hello, Osric." Legolas greeted.

"Legolas! 'Belin said you were coming back today!" He exclaimed.

"And that I did!" Legolas said. He kissed the child on the forehead and leaned into Iasbelin. "Would you like to go with Eowyn for a little bit?"

"Oh yes! Faramir is gonna show me the swords!" Osric yelled. Legolas laughed and handed Osric over to Eowyn. She gladly took him and the three of them went off in the direction of the castle.

"Where would you like to go?" Legolas whispered in his wife's ear.

"I have a room here. Let us go there." Iasbelin responded. Legolas nodded and followed his wife to her room. Once inside her small quarters Iasbelin grabbed his hand and led him to the four post bed which was in the middle of the room. She lied down on the bed and pulled Legolas on top of her.

"Your letter made me cry." She told him as she stroked his face.

"I only meant to tell you how much you meant." Legolas responded as he rubbed her arms. Iasbelin smiled and seized his lips. She pulled his closer to herself by grabbing his tunic. Instead of leaving the tunic where it was Iasbelin decided that it would look better on the floor so she ripped it off and it landed somewhere on the floor. Legolas smiled and began discarding her of her dress.

* * *

A/N: Ok short chapter but I needed to end it there cause I'm tired! Please leave a review!


	22. Chapter 22

**delenawloves: I'm glad you liked the chapter!**

**20JenWinchester12: I'm glad I can keep you motivated! Keep writing! **

**lotrjesusfreak: Thanks for the review! **

**Aranel Mereneth: Thank you very much!**

* * *

Chapter 22

Osric had spent the day with Eowyn and Faramir exploring the hidden rooms of the white city. Faramir had turned out to be a wonderful tour guide to the three year old who had taken a great interest in the city. He toddled up and down the castle halls looking for new things to explore. Eowyn and Faramir walked behind him hand-in-hand waiting for the ever so frequent questions he would ask. Eowyn loved this child like her own and wanted nothing more than to indulge him. She was so thrilled when Legolas and Isabelin had given him to her for the day. She knew that the two Elves needed quite a bit of time alone due to the events of the past few months. Now that the Ring had been destroyed they would not have to worry about life and death any more. Eowyn was relieved that she would no longer have to worry about that also. She was over joyed that she had found a man to share her life with. Faramir was perfect for her in every way and he complimented her rebellious side. They had both lost a mother when they were very young and Eowyn had also lost her father. Faramir might as well of had a dead father while he was growing up. They both had scares that needed healing but they were willing to work through their problems and be each others healers.

"Eowyn." Osric asked as he reached the end of the hallway. He had stopped suddenly as though something had crossed his mind.

"Yes?" Eowyn answered.

"Is 'Belin my mommy and Legolas my daddy?" He asked skeptically. Eowyn was taken aback by the question. She turned to Faramir in question but he simply looked at the child with sad eyes. Eowyn took a deep breath and tried to explain it.

"No. Your mommy and daddy are in a different place now but Iasbelin and Legolas are going to take care of you until you can see your mommy and daddy again." Eowyn replied.

"'Belin told me I would see them again but she didn't tell when." Osric replied.

"She does not know when you will see them." Eowyn answered.

"Does they love me?" He asked. Eowyn smiled at the small child who was full of questions.

"Osric, Iasbelin and Legolas love you more than anything in all of Arda. You mean the world to them." She said.

"Good, 'cause I love them too." Osric announced. Faramir smiled.

"Have you told Iasbelin or Legolas that?" Eowyn asked. Osric shook his head.

"No, but I will 'night." Osric said.

"Well, until then I think we should go see the horses." Faramir decided. Osric jumped up and ran over to Faramir who scooped him up into his arms.

* * *

Iasbelin rolled over in bed and looked at her husband who was lying on his back looking in the ceiling. She pulled the sheet up to cover her more and scooted closer to him. He looked over at her and placed his arm over her shoulder and under her neck.

"What will happen now?" Iasbelin asked softly.

"Aragorn will be crowned King and we can return to Mirkwood for a time." Legolas answered still looking at the ceiling.

"I do not wish to stay in Mirkwood for ever though. I want to show Osric Middle Earth and teach him of all the cultures." Iasbelin told Legolas. Legolas shifted his body so that he was facing her.

"I have given that much thought. I think it would be wise if we helped rebuild Middle Earth from the darkness that has so long encased it." Legolas said.

"I do think that would be a great idea. I also know that Gimli wanted you to travel with him and see some of his favorite places." Iasbelin responded. She absently stroked Legolas exposed chest with her fingers.

"I am sure Gimli would love to see you and Osric accompany me." Legolas laughed.

"What will happen when Osric leaves us?" Iasbelin asked changing the subject.

"I fear that day will come so soon. He has such a short life-span that it is almost cruel. I would be content with sailing after he leaves us." Legolas informed her.

"I agree. He is our last tie to Middle Earth. I will sail when him and the rest of our mortal friends leave." Iasbelin nodded.

"I think that is a wise decision. I shall have to speak to my father on the matter though." Legolas replied.

"I look forward to seeing Mirkwood again." Iasbelin smiled. She pulled her hand out from under the sheet and intertwined it with Legolas' hand. He smiled at her and gave her a small kiss on the lips.

"Mirkwood will be delighted to see you again, _Tawarenri_." Legolas said. He used her Lore name which she had not heard him say in such a long time. He had given her this name on the day of their wedding and it was his name for her.

"I am quite sure, _Ethuilcu_." Iasbelin responded using Legolas Lore name. Legolas smiled at her and kissed her soundly on the lips. Iasbelin smiled and pulled away. "Will we leave after the coronation?"

"I believe we will leave after the wedding." Iasbelin raised an eyebrow at him.

"Whose?" She asked,

"Aragorn's and Arwen's." Legolas responded.

"Arwen sailed, my love, I fear she is already on the path to Valinor." Iasbelin told him sadly.

"Arwen did not sail she came back to Rivendell and waited for Aragorn to fulfill his destiny" Legolas said. Iasbelin looked up at him.

"She still resides in Middle Earth?" Iasbelin asked.

"Yes, she does." Legolsa answered. Iasbelin smiled and laughed.

"I thought I had lost her." She smiled.

"She does not give up that easily." Legolas responded.

"'Twill be a grand wedding." Iasbelin smiled, she rose from the bed and wrapped the sheet firmly around herself. Legolas sighed, she had taken his blanket. She grabbed her dress off the floor and went behind the changing screen to put her dress back on. She came out with her dress back on and her hair reassembled. "You should get dressed, my love, we have to attend dinner." Legolas groaned and grabbed his tunic off the floor and through it over his head. He grabbed his pants and quickly put them on as well.

"There, I am ready." Iasbelin rolled her eyes.

"But not presentable." She laughed.

Legolas took her hand and led her out of the room where they resided. they turned many corners until they came to the dinning hall. The doors opened to reveal an entire host of people taking dinner. Iasbelin saw Eowyn and Osric from across the room and made her way over to her. When Osric saw Legolas and Iasbelin he ran over to them and embraced them both in a large hug. He gestured for Iasbelin to pick him up. Iasbelin did so and Osric looked at her in the eyes.

"I love you 'Belin and I love you Legolas." Osric announced. Legolas and Iasbelin exchanged looks of joy.

"We love you, _Athrado." _Legolas answered. He addressed him in the Elven name that they had decided to give him. Osric looked at them and smiled. He truly did love these Elves who had saved him so many times.

* * *

**A/N: I think there will be about five more chapters after this. I'm not sure yet, though. Virtual cookies to anyone who can translate Iasbelin and Legolas' Lore names and also Osric's Elven name! Let me know if you know what they mean! Please leave a review. **


	23. Chapter 23

**Aranel Merenth: Thank you!**

**lotrjesusfreak: I'm glad you liked it**

**delenawolves: Thanks for the review!**

* * *

Chapter 23

"Now come the days of the King. May they be blessed." Gandlaf said as he placed the crown of Gondor on top of Aragorn's head. He placed it soundly of the King's head and stepped back to let Aragorn walked amongst his people. All the attendees of the coronation clap and cheer for their new King. Iasbelin looked at Legolas and Osric and smiled as they cheered for their friend. The King had truly returned and they would never know darkness again.

"This day does not belong to one man, but to all. Let us together rebuild this world, that we may share in the days of peace." Aragorn said majestically. Petals began to fall on the courtyard of Gondor as the new King walked out into the space.

"_Et Earello Endorenna utulien Sinome maruvan ar Hildinyar tenn Ambar-metta._" Aragorn sang the song of Elendil, his ancestor. As he sang he left the steps of the castle and moved amongst his people. He walked past Eowyn and Faramir who bow low to the King. Eomer, King of Rohan, bowed to his friend and fellow King. They smile as the King walked toward the Elves who approached him.

The Elves are clad in brilliant white garbs and they shine out from all the other races in attendance. Legolas stepped forward and Iasbelin and Osric flanked him. The family all wore their circlets to signify their royal heritage. Osric shone in his white and silver tunic and pants which were most likely already dirty. Iasbelin wore a simple white and silver dress that matched Osric's tunic. Her blond hair was half pulled back and allowed her crown to take precedence on her head. Legolas matched his family in an almost identical tunic to Osric's. Aragorn placed a kiss on Iasbelin's cheek.

"You will be a just King, dear _Estel_." She said softly to him. He smiled at her and nodded his thanks. Aragorn placed a hand on Legolas' shoulder. The two old friend's looked at each other with reverence.

"_Hannon le._" Aragorn said simply. Legolas smiled at him and gestured with his eyes behind him.

Aragorn looks behind Legolas and sees a banner with a white tree carefully sewed on it. Aragorn looked at the banner skeptically. A beautiful Elleth appeared from behind the banner and it made Aragorn gasp. The Elf looked back at her father and he whispered something in her ear. She nodded and moved toward the King. Aragorn moved toward her as well almost in a trance. Iasbelin could not contain her smile as the lovers moved closer to each other. She grasped Legolas' hand and gave it a firm squeeze. The pair reached each other and Aragorn took the banner from Arwen's hand. She cast her eyes down and looked at the floor. Aragorn placed a single finger under her chin and brought her face to eye level. She smiled at him and the two shared a long awaited and long over due kiss. Aragorn picks her off the ground and spins her around a circle before setting her back down. The entire courtyard claps and cheers for the future Queen and the current King. Osric jumped up and down as he clapped, he had no idea why they were clapping but her joined in anyways. Iasbelin smiled down at her jumping child and ruffled his hair.

Arwen and Aragorn walked hand-in-hand to where the four bravest Hobbits stood on a pedestal. The Hobbits bowed the new King but Aragorn stopped them with a outstretched hand. The Hobbits looked confused and stared at him.

"My friends, you bow to no one." Aragorn said as he and Arwen descended to the ground to bow to the Hobbits who had saved their entire world. The rest of the courtyard followed in the King's footsteps and bowed to the Hobbits. They all looked very embarrassed and bashful. These were the Hobbits who had risked everything and everyone they loved to bring peace and prosperity to the land. They deserved all the respect in Arda and the Universe.

* * *

"'Belin dance!" Osric called to Iasbelin who was sitting at her place at a table in the grand hall of the Gondor castle. She laughed and grabbed Osric's hand and he lead her to the dance floor. She scooped him up and swung him around gracefully. Osric laughed at the dance and the music that filled the castle. The entire kingdom was in celebration today and would be for the next week. The largest party was held right in the castle where the King resides. Him and Arwen sat at a table at the head of the room along with the members of the Fellowship. Iasbelin had been sitting next to Legolas there when Osric had finished dancing with Eowyn and came to find her. "You good dancer, mama." Osric laughed.

Iasbelin was slightly taken aback by the way Osric addressed her. He had called her mama. She wasn't sure how she wanted to react to this. She had wanted Osric to be completely aware of his past family and their sacrifice for his safety. She sighed and realized that she was going to be the only mother figure Osric could fathom during his life.

"And so are you, my dear." She replied. They danced together for another two songs before Osric grew tired of dancing and wanted to do something else. By this time the King and future Queen had made their way to the dance floor and were dancing in each other's arms. The dance floor was completely full around them. Iasbelin went back to her place at the head table and made Osric sit down and eat some of his food. She briefly noticed that Legolas was not present.

"May I steal Iabelin for a dance, Osric?" Legolas asked as he appeared out of no where with Pippin in tow. Osric laughed and shook his head in consent. "Do you mind if Master Pippin sits with you?" Legolas asked.

"Hi, Pippin!" Osric yelled at the Hobbit. Legolas smiled and thanked the Hobbit for watching the child while he danced with his wife. Legolas lead Iasbelin out to the center of the dance floor and positioned himself so he could dance with her.

"You look lovely." Legolas complimented.

"As do you, _Ethilcu._" Iasbelin replied. She buried her face into Legolas' shoulder as they listened to the slower music play in the hall of Gondor. They swayed contently and did not speak a word. They were simply happy to be in each other's company. They had a long life ahead of them and they could not wait to share it with one another. Aragorn came over and tapped Legolas on the shoulder after two songs.

"Do you mind if I steal your wife for a dance? You may steal my betrothed." Aragorn laughed.

"Please do return her." Legolas smirked. Aragorn laughed and began dancing with the Elleth.

"I hope you find kingship suitable to your lifestyle." Iasbelin said.

"I think it suits me quite well, Iasbelin Autumn." Aragorn replied. Iasbelin smiled when she heard her name in the common tongue. "I do hope motherhood suits you well."

"He is the light of my life. It is cruel that he shall be taken from me so soon, though." Iasbelin responded.

"Do not dwell on what has not yet come to pass rather dwell on what is in the present." Aragorn advised. Iasbelin nodded and smiled at Aragorn. The song ended and the two bowed to each other and returned to their seats at the head table. Iasbelin arrived to Pippin sharing his ale with Osric.

"Master Took!" Iasbelin scolded as she walked back to her table. Pippin looked up at the Elf and stared at her. He had met her briefly during his stay at Edoras but never really had gotten to speak to her. He winced as she called his name. "Osric is three years of age he is not by any means allowed to have ale."

"I am sorry ma'am but you see he grabbed for it and I couldn't be the one to take it away." Pippin said. Iasbelin gave the Hobbit a nasty look and glanced at Osric .

"Some babysitter you are." Iasbelin said sarcastically. Pippin took this as a sign that he was dismissed and he returned to the ale table for more. Iasbelin shook her head as the young Hobbit walked away from the table. Legolas, upon hearing the commotion, walked up to his wife.

"What was that about?" He asked.

"Pippin decided to give Osric ale." Iasbelin scowled. Legolas smiled slightly as to not further provoke his wife. The hour grew late and Iasbelin knew that Osric was getting tired. He yawned and interrupted the Elves' conversation. "I do think it is time for bed for you and me." Iasbelin decided.

"I will be up within the hour. I wish to talk with Frodo and Sam first." Legolas said. Iasbelin nodded and picked Osric up from his chair. Legolas smiled and gave his wife a kiss on the lips. "Good night Osric." He said addressing Osric.

Iasbelin made her way though the party and up to where her and Legolas had resided while here. She opened her door with one foot and placed Osric on a small bed on the floor that the castle had been so gracious to supply him with. He had been sleeping between Legolas and Iasbelin and it got quite cramped in the bed. She lit a candle an pulled Osric's clothes from a small dresser. He has already mostly asleep but she coaxed him into changing his clothes with some help. Once he was tucked in and falling asleep Iasbelin gave him a small kiss on the head and pulled his covers up further.

Iasbelin smiled at Osric and went to the dresser to find her sleeping gown. She took the sliver circlet off her head and placed it gently on the desk. She pulled off her gown, not bothering to go behind the changing curtain, and pulled on her sleeping gown. It flowed to the floor freely and swayed when she walked due to the extra fabric. She next pulled her hair down from her hairstyle and braided it down one side of her head. She grabbed a book from the desk and got under the warm covers of her white bed. She snuggled down into her bed and began reading the Evish book to herself.

After a half and hour of reading Legolas arrived in the room. He smiled at his wife who barely acknowledged his entrance and went to the dresser to find his sleeping tunic. Legolas quickly changed and took off his circlet and placed it next to Iasbelin's and Osric's. He crawled into bed next to his wife.

"You have read that book before." Legolas said as he leaned over to give her a kiss.

"It intrigues me." Iasbelin answered. Legolas kissed her forehead softly and moved his lips down her face to her mouth. "You are distracting me."

"That was the idea." Legolas said. Iasbelin laughed and marked her page before she placed the book down on the side table. She gave into Legolas and gave him a sweet kiss before she pulled away.

"The Fourth Age will be a great one." Iasbelin said.

"The greatest in all of history." Legolas agreed, "I have to ask you something."

"What?" Iasbelin asked as she sat up against the head board and Legolas did the same.

"Aragorn and I have been talking and he thinks it would be wise if we sent Elves to rebuild the devastated land of Ithilien." Legolas began, Iasbelin looked at him skeptically. "He thinks that the Mirkwood Elves should do this and he proposed a colony of Elves be set up there in order to give a haven to those who do not wish to sail yet. Many do not wish to stay in the Woodland Realm but they don't want to sail yet."

"What does this have to do with me?" Iasbelin asked.

"Aragorn asked if I would rule that colony." Legolas stated. Iasbelin looked at him vacantly.

"You would be and Elven Lord?" She asked.

"And you an Elven Lady." He replied. Iasbelin smiled and scooted closer to him.

"There is nothing I want more than to be free of the Court of Mirkwood and start a new life." Iasbelin smiled.

"I thought you might agree." Legolas answered.

"Lord Legolas. That does have a certain ring to it." Iasbelin laughed.

"Lady Iasbelin, I like that better than Princess Iasbelin." Legolas replied.

"I agree." Iasbelin said as she brought Legolas' face to her own and kissed him deeply.

* * *

**A/N: Let me know what you think!**


	24. Chapter 24

**A/N: Finals will be the death of me. Writing this story is the only thing keeping me sane right now. I cannot wait for them to be over. **

**20JenWinchester12: I hope you like what will happen next! **

**lotrjesusfreak: They are so adorable!**

**delenawolves: Thanks lol! **

**ForbiddenShadow0: Thank you very much for reading my story. I'm glad you like it. **

* * *

Chapter 24

"I hope you have a wonderful journey. I do hope to see you again here in the near future." Arwen said as she hugged Iasbelin. Legolas, Gimli, Iasbelin and Osric were left two days after the wedding. They planned on visiting Gimli's home before heading back to Mirkwood. He needed a ride home and he also wanted them to experience the life of a Dwarf since he had seen how the Elves live. It would take a few weeks extra but they wanted to spend as much time as possible with Gimli.

"Thank you ,Arwen. I am so glad that you got the ending you deserve. The wedding was beautiful." Iasbelin replied as she hugged her back.

"I am not the only one with a happy ending." Arwen responded as she veered her eyes to Legolas and Osric who were helping to pack up a horse. Legolas picked Osric up to let him place something in the saddle pouch since he could not reach. Iasbelin smiled and turned back to Arwen.

"The Vala have blessed me." Iasbelin said.

"I am so glad that Legolas and you are back on good terms. It pained me to see you turmoil." Arwen replied.

"I do hope it stays this way. I have never been happier." Iasbelin answered. Arwen smiled and hugged her friend again before she let her go reluctantly. Legolas came up and stood behind Iasbelin waiting for her to be finished so he could say good-bye to Arwen. Iasbelin stepped aside and let Legolas hug Arwen. Iasbelin went over to Gandalf and the Hobbits to bid them good-bye.

"Thanks you for everything, Gandalf." She stepped up and gave him a small hug which he returned.

"You are a brave Elf." Gandalf said as she stepped back. Iasbelin smiled and stood in front of the Hobbits.

"Do not be strangers. You are welcome in my home any time you wish." Frodo said to her.

"Thank you, Master Hobbit, I'm sure Osric would love to visit the Shire sometime." Iasbelin said as she kissed the young Hobbit on the cheek.

"Good-bye, Princess." Sam said awkwardly. Iasbelin laughed and kissed him on the cheek. He smiled and turned red. Iasbelin waved to her friends as she walked to find Aragorn. She found him very close to Arwen and she approached him quickly.

"Farewell, Estel." Iasbelin said.

"Make sure Legolas does not get into too much trouble." Aragorn laughed as he crushed her in a hug.

"I shall. Take care of Arwen an Eowyn please." Iasbelin asked. Eowyn had left the day before to go with Faramir to Itheilin to begin setting up a home and rebuilding. The Elves of Mirkwood planned to come in one year's time and help the Men.

"On my life." Aragorn promised. Iasbelin smiled and walked back to the horses that the four of them were taking. Osric would ride with her and Gimli with Legolas, as usual. Legolas finished saying good-bye to his friends and joined his wife.

"Are you ready?" He asked. She nodded and he helped her mount her horse. He put Osric in front of her on the saddle and made sure he was in there tightly. Gimli had already mounted his horse and Legolas hopped on without any help. Arwen and Aragorn stood hand-in-hand next to Gandalf, Sam, and Frodo. Merry and Pippin had left with Eomer to ride to Rohan to attend the late King's funeral that was scheduled for three days from now. All that was left of the Fellowship stood to wish the four of them on their journey. Iasbelin and Legolas each put a hand to their heart and extended it out in front of them in the traditional Elven farewell. Arwen, Aragorn, and Gandalf all did the same while the Hobbits just waved. Iasbelin turned her horse around and urged her to go forward to follow Legolas. Iasbelin smiled as she galloped through the gates of Minas Tirith. The world was as it should be now and all was well.

* * *

The four arrived at Gimli's home in the Lonely Mountains about three weeks after setting out from Minas Tirith. It was slow because Osric had to stop and sleep often even when the Elves could keep going. Gimli smiled broadly as they rode into the entrance of Erebor. Many Dwarves stopped and stared at the Elves who walked into their home. These Dwarves hated Elves especially because Thranduil did not help them when this very city was over run by the Dragon Smaug. Iasbelin remembered that day very well. It was about three-hundred years ago by now but she could still see her father in-laws worried face and her husband pacing in the stables. The Elves of Mirkwood had decided that the mountain was a lost cause and did not aid the Dwarves. Iasbelin wondered if any of the Dwarves would recognize Legolas as Thranduil's son.

Many Dwarves came out of their homes to see the Elves pass by. Most of them scowled at them but the children were delighted to see another race. Iasbelin looked around worriedly and hugged Osric closer to her as they rode. Gimli simply smiled as he showed Legolas where to put the horses. They rode into a small cavern off the main road and dismounted their horses. Legolas dismounted first and went over to Iasbelin. He placed a hand on her knee and looked up at her slightly grimaced face.

"It is fine, we have Gimli with us." Legolas comforted as he rubbed her knee cap a little. Iasbelin smiled and handed Osric over to Legolas who put him on the ground. She dismounted her horse with Legolas' help and landed softly on the ground. Legolas offered her his arm and she took it graciously. Gimli, who was already one hundred feet in front of them, called after the three.

"Come on, pointy ears. We're gonna miss dinner." He yelled. Legolas nodded and followed Gimli with Iasbelin on his right arm and Osric holding his left hand. The Elves tried to keep a low profile but the Dwarves noticed them. Iasbelin clutched Legolas' arm closer. Gimli stopped in front of a large door at the end of a very long hallway and knocked on the door. Legolas, Iasbelin, and Osric came and stood behind him. The door opened slowly to reveal Gloin in the opening. The Dwarf held his arms out and embraced Gimli in a large hug. Gimli returned the hug just as enthusiastically.

"My son has returned! How are you laddie? It's been almost six months since I last saw you!" The Dwarf said loudly.

"I am well, Father! I have brought some friends for dinner if you don't mind." Gimli said as he stepped back to reveal the Elves. Gloin eyed them knowingly.

"You are the son of Thranduil. I remember you." Gloin said pointing at Legolas, "And you are his wife." Gloin said. Iasbelin leaned into Legolas more as she became more nervous. "Well! It's good to see you again!" Gloin bellowed. Iasbelin smiled and walked through the door to Gimli's home. The Elves had to bend down slightly so they did not hit their head on the ceiling. A Dwarf walked out of what looked like the kitchen and ran to give Gimli a hug.

"Does Gimli have a brother?" Iasbelin whispered to Legolas.

"That is his mother." Legolas whispered in her ear. He chuckled slightly. Iasbelin became red and slightly hid her face. The Dwarf women look so much like men.

"Hello, my dears, I am so happy that you could come! I want to hear all about Gimli's adventures and how my darling son helped save Middle Earth." Gimli's mother said.

"Mother, this is Legolas and Iasbelin of the Woodland Realm and their son Osric. Legolas, Iasbelin this is my mother, Eladda." Gimli introduced. Eladda's face fell as she heard they were from the Woodland Realm.

"Royalty, I amuse from the way they're dressed." Eladda stated. Gimli nodded. "Welcome son of Thranduil." Eladda said coldly. Legolas didn't attempt to apologize for his father's actions.

"Let us dine now and forget our past endeavors." Gloin said to his wife. She nodded and retreated to the kitchen to finish dinner. Gloin lead the company to a large room with a huge table in the center of it. Legolas, Iasbelin, Gimli, and Osric all took their seats at the table. Eladda came in carrying all sorts of Dwarven food and plenty of ale.

The night went on without much talk of Thranduil's past with the Dwarves. Gloin and Eladda were simply happy to have their son home. After dinner Osric showed many signs of being ready for bed. They were all sitting in the living room when Osric yawned very loudly. Iasbelin got up from her spot next to Legolas and picked him up.

"I think it is time I put him to bed, he has had a long day." Iasbelin announced. Legolas nodded to Gimli and rose from his chair. He was also tired and ready to go to bed.

"I shall show you to your room." Eladda said. Iasbelin smiled at her and followed her from the living room. Legolas lingered a moment to hear what Gloin had to say.

"Good night, Master Elf. I do hope you excuse my wife and the way the rest of the Dwarves act around Elves here. There is still much bad blood." Gloin said to Legolas.

"I understand." Legolas stated. Gloin smiled and patted him on the back as best he could due to his height.

"You have a good wife and a good family. Hold on to them." Gloin said.

"Oh, I intend to. Good night, Gloin, Gimli." Legolas waved. He turned the way he had seen Iasbelin go with Osric and walked down the hallway. He heard voices at the end of the hallway that were quite heated.

"You made no attempt to help us in our time of need and when my husband was imprisoned in your realm you again made no attempt to help." Eladda almost yelled. Legolas stopped walking and listened.

"I was in no position to make any decisions regarding your husband's status in my realm." Iasbelin snapped.

"I assure you that if your husband were in danger I would attempt to help rather than sit by idly." Eladda spat.

"I do not wish to discuss this now. I had nothing to do with your husband being held captive in my father-in-law's kingdom. Now if you will please excuse me I am tired." Iasbelin snapped back at the Dwarf and walked into her room. Legolas shook his head and slipped behind Eladda so she would not scorn him also. He entered the room silently and found Iasbelin putting Osric to sleep on a small make shift bed.

"What was that about?" Legolas asked.

"Dwarves are annoying." Iasbelin said pitifully.

"Do not snap at her. She had a right to be mad at my father's actions. She should not have taken them out on you though." Legolas stated. He came up behind Iasbelin and hugged her. He placed his chin on her shoulder and kiss the exposed skin there.

"When will we leave?" Iasbelin asked.

"In two days time, Tawarenri." Legolas answered. Isabelin snorted.

"The sooner the better. I hate being inside a mountain. It is wet,dreary, and damp." Iasbelin replied.

"Live with it." Legolas laughed. Iasbelin smacked him and went over to the bed. Legolas smirked and followed her over there. He made sure Osric was asleep and crawled under the covers next to his wife. She turned away from him but her pulled her face to his and kissed her passionately. Iasbelin gave in and sunk down into the bed allowing Legolas to get on top of her. Legolas kissed her fiercely and placed a hand on her thigh. He moved down her leg and grabbed the hem of her dress. He began pulling it up to reveal more skin. Iasbelin shook her head and broke from the kiss.

"Not here." Iasbelin said as Legolas ignored her and kissed her neck.

"Why not?" Legolas asked.

"I am not giving Eladda any more of a reason to scold me. Plus, Osric is right there, you Orc." Iasbelin snorted.

"Fine, but the minute we get back to Mirkwood you are mine." Legolas said, rolling off of her and on to the other side of the bed. Iasbelin laughed and kissed his cheek.

"Deal."

* * *

**A/N: Wow that took a while to write. Please leave a review! **


	25. Chapter 25

**lotrjesusfreak: Dwarves can be mean :)**

**delenawolves: Thanks!**

**20JenWinchester12: Thanks!**

* * *

Chapter 25

The Elves stayed in the Lonely Mountain for two days after arriving. It took awhile for Gimli to say good-bye to his friends. Osric was very sad to be leaving Gimli, but Iasbelin told him that they would visit Gimli next year. Iasbelin was happy to be away from all of the Dwarves. She had decided that they only Dwarves she liked were Gimli and Gloin, the rest of them smelled funny and were vile. Legolas had made a rather good relationship with Gloin while they stayed and they promised to visit each other again. Iasbelin rolled her eyes at that, she had no intention of coming back here. If Legolas wanted to he would have to go alone. Iasbelin rushed her family out of the mountain as quickly as possible so that she wouldn't have to be there another minute.

"I am glad to be gone from that dank place." Iasbelin said as soon as they were far enough away from the Mountain. The sun was bright and the day was growing warmer. It smelled like summer in the mountains.

"It was rather dreary, but I like the Dwarves they are an interesting race." Legolas replied.

"I would rather stick to the company of Elves, Men, Hobbits, and Gimli." Iasbelin snorted. Legolas smiled and pulled Osric closer to him. He urged his horse to ride into a full gallop and Iasbelin did the same.

* * *

They arrived in Mirkwood late in the third day of their journey. Iasbelin was happy to be back in the woods. She had always loved the trees and how they looked. they were so green and new. So lush and caring. They reminded her of Legolas. He was named after the beauty of the trees of Mirkwood. He was so like those spring green leaves, new and full of life.

Osric was falling in and out of a sleeping state when they directed their horses into the stables at the palace. Most of the Elves were already retired for the night so there was no one to help them with their things. Iasbelin dismounted and grabbed her saddle bag off of her horse. She quickly took the saddle and bridle off of her horse and placed her into a stall. Legolas gave Osric to Iasbelin and did the same with his horse.

"What do you think your father will say?" Iasbelin asked, gesturing to the half- sleeping child in her arms.

"We will have to find out." Legolas said. He put a hand on the small of her back and lead her into the palace. There were still a few candles on and Elleths scurrying around the halls. They bowed and smiled when the three of them passed. The Elves of Northern Mirkwood had already celebrated the fall of Sauron extensively. Legolas stopped at a large door at the end of a hallway and knocked on it. He knew that his father was still awake and doing paperwork. They heard a masculine voice mutter "Enter". Iasbelin took a deep breath and followed her husband into the study. Thranduil looked up from his desk and saw his son and his family standing in front of him.

"My son! And Iasbelin! How wonderful it is to see you." Thranduil exclaimed rising from his desk.

"Hello father." Legolas smiled. The father and son embraced each other and Iasbelin smiled.

"How was your journey. I hear it was successful seeing as the Ring was destroyed." Thranduil said.

"Quite. It was truly a life changing experience." Legolas answered. Thranduil nodded and then approached Iasbelin.

"Iasbelin, as beautiful as always." Thranduil kissed her cheek and looked down at the sleeping child in her arms. "And who is this?"

"His name is Osric. He is of the race of Men. His entire family was killed at the Battle of Helm's Deep and I told his brother that I would care for him." Iasbelin explained. Thranduil looked at her skeptically.

"So you adopted a child from the race of men?" Thranduil asked.

"Yes, we did." Legolas answered.

"And this is sufficient for you, my dear?" Thranduil asked Iasbelin.

"He is not of my body but I love him as much as I would love any child of my own." Iasbelin replied strongly.

"Well this is truly wonderful. I am glad to have my family back together as one. We shall talk of your adventures tomorrow Legolas but as of now your wife and child look tired." Thranduil answered. Legolas nodded and bid his father goodnight as he gestured Iasbelin out of the room. Thranduil smiled knowingly and sat down at his desk once more. It was good to see his son and his wife back on good terms. He knew it would not last long because Legolas loved her more than anything. He knew how hard it was for Legolas to be mad at her and not be with her all day. He remembered his wife before she sailed and how much in love they were. He longed to see her but he had much still to do in Middle Earth.

Iasbelin turned in the direction of her apartment and Legolas followed her. Iasbelin entered her room and almost shut the door on Legolas face. He caught the door in time and entered her drawing room. Iasbelin continued through her apartment to her bedroom and slipped inside. Osric had woken up by this time and he was cooing slightly.

"What are you doing? Your room is on the other side of the palace." Iasbelin asked as she placed Osric down on her large bed. Osric looked up at her and pouted.

"I'm not tired." Osric huffed.

"Yes you are. You missed meeting your Grandfather for the first time because you fell asleep." Iasbelin soothed.

"This was once my room as well." Legolas replied after Osric was done with his pouting. Iasbelin didn't acknowledge his comment.

"I love you 'Belin and I love you Legolas." Osric yawned.

"We love you as well, my dear. Now sleep and tomorrow we can show you our home." Iasbelin placed a small kiss on his forehead and turned to Legolas.

"I remember." Iasbelin replied. "The last time we considered this our room I threw a book at your head and threatened to kill you if you came back here. Then you moved as far away as possible. This is the largest apartment in the palace because it has to house both of our attendants. When you and your attendants moved out it felt so large and cold."

"This is our room and it will always be. May I move back in with you?" Legolas asked. Iasbelin smiled and wrapped her arms around Legolas' neck.

"I suppose." She replied pressing a soft kiss to his lips. Legolas smiled and pulled her closer. Iasbelin pulled back and eyed Osric. "What are we suppose to do with him?"

"Can he sleep in one of your ladies' room?" Legolas asked.

"They are all occupied as far as I know." Iasbelin replied.

"I guess I'll sleep on the floor again." Legolas sighed. He walked over to the bed and pulled a pillow and a blanket off of it. He positioned it in from of the empty fire place and lied down with a huff. Iasbelin shook her head and walked over to him. She laid down next to him and caressed his face.

"This is as it should be. This right here is what I imagined our life to be like when I married you. I love you Legolas. I love you more than anything else in the entire world and you know that." Iasbelin said softly.

"I know. You are my everything and I could not have asked for a better person to spend my entire life with." Legolas replied. He placed a kiss on her forehead.

"I am grateful for this journey because if we had no gone on it I would not have realized how much I really needed you." Iasbelin responded. Legolas smiled.

"You do not know how much that means for me to hear. I went around everyday for three years trying to fight the urge to gather you in my arms and forgive you for everything and not pay any heed to it. I hated being mad at you. I could not stand it. I missed everything about you. I missed your laugh, your gait, your smile. I missed kissing you." Legolas placed a small kiss on her lips. "I missed making love to you and sharing that magically intimate moment with you."

"I missed you as well. But we are well now and all is good. We have a beautiful child and a long time ahead of us to be with each other." Iasbelin smiled. She sighed contently and melted into Legolas' arms. The two fell asleep on the floor of their room that night and were happy. Their love had been mended and their relationship restored. All was well in their world. Iasbelin had found a new meaning to the poem that Bilbo had given Aragorn.

_"Not all those who wander are lost."_ Bilbo wrote. Iasbelin had wandered for such a long time struggling with her dead children and her failed marriage. Somehow her wandering had brought her to the place she needed to be: Legolas' arms. She was never lost, she was simply searching. Her search had brought her joy and had brought her home.

* * *

**A/N: Last real chapter! There will be an Epilogue next! Please leave a review!**


	26. Epilogue

**A/N: Wow, I cannot believe I actually finished a story. I had so much fun writing this story and I hope that everyone enjoyed reading it. I want to thank all my readers for the response I have gotten for this story. Thank YOU!**

**lotrjesusfreak: Don't worry there will be a prequel and you will get to see a lot more of Legolas and Iasbelin!**

**PaigeTheMelloHippo: Thank you so much for reading the story I do hope you like it all!**

**delenawolves: Thank you so much for being such an awesome reviewer!**

* * *

Epilogue

Fourth Age 121

King Elessar had passed into the realm of Mandos and Arwen had followed him. The news reached the Elven Lord and Lady of Ithilien shortly before Arwen's funeral and they made the trip to Gondor to see her buried along with her husband. The tomb was dark and lighted only by torches. In a large sepulcher Aragorn lay in peace. Arwen was buried directly to his right and the two brave Hobbits, Merry and Pippin, were buried bellow him.

Iasbelin stood and stared at the tomb of her greatest friend. She had done the same thing when Eowyn had passed. This tomb, which now housed her friends, was a symbol of eternity. She was sad that her friends were gone but she knew they were happy. She knew her friends had lived long, happy, and full lives. She knew that her friends were happy in with Mandos and she knew they would not want her to mourn. Iasbelin placed a white flower on the large stone slab that forever covered her friends and turned on her heel. Her black veil caught the breeze in the tomb and fluttered around her face. Her long black gown dragged on the floor as she retreated from that place. She walked out of the tomb and took her husband's hand who was also dressed in black. Her smiled sadly at her, Iasbelin smiled back as the tears began to well in her eyes. Legolas gripped her hand tighter and led her back to their horses to take them back to Ithilien. They had one last thing to do before they departed over the sea.

* * *

Once they reached their home Iasbelin and Legolas dismounted and walked through the dark, grey ruins that were once their home. After the death of King Elessar the Elves of Ithilien sailed west and the light of the Elven realm sailed with them. Legolas and Iasbelin were the only Elves left in Ithilien. They came to a grey willow and joined hands as they said a prayer for the man and woman that lied under that tree. The head stones were small and humble but clearly stated the greatness of the man and woman who now resided under it.

_Osric Athrado _

_Lord of Lebennin _

_TA 3016-FO 82_

_Gilraen_

_Lady of Lebennin_

_TA 3019-FO 79 _

Osric was blessed with a life span of eighty-seven years. He had married a woman of Gondor and as a wedding present Aragorn had given him lordship of Lebennin, the land of the five rivers. He was a great and just lord. Gilraen was his wandering star and the closet thing Iasbelin ever had to a daughter. She loved them both with something more than love. His children and their children were scattered over Middle Earth. Legolas and Iasbelin were part of their lives as much as possible but the call of the sea had been too great. Now all that was left were stories of how their father and grandfather were raised by two great Elves. Legolas, Lord of the Elves of Ithilien and Iasbelin, The Lady of the Land of the Moon were his parents and he never forgot that. He gave them a great legacy in Middle Earth.

Iasbelin kneeled down and clutched the earth that covered her son and daughter. She gripped the grass tightly and remember her home in Mirkwood where two of her other children lie under a tree in the gardens.

"Farewell, Osric and Gilraen." Was all she said to the man who changed her life. Legolas placed a hand on her back and cried with her. They had always known that Osric would leave them one day but now he had left them and they were leaving him.

"He would not have wanted us to linger." Legolas said as he picked his wife off the ground and gathered her in a hug. "He would have wanted his dear mother happy."

"I wish he could've seen what impact he had on our lives." Iasbelin cried.

"He knew. Every time you kissed him, every time you said I love you, every time you looked into his eyes he knew." Legolas soothed. Iasbelin looked up at her husband and smiled softly. She nodded and glanced at the solemn grave one last time.

"We should not keep Gimli waiting." Iasbelin said. Legolas smiled and took her hand as they walked out of their old home.

Middle Earth was now a memory. A memory that will be forever locked in Iasbelin's mind. She had no regrets as she walked to the horses that would take her to the Grey Havens. She was ready to leave this chapter of her life behind and start a new one. She had eternity in front of her and she intended to spend it how her friends had intended her to spend it, happy. She gripped Legolas' hand a little tighter as they walked to the horses. They came to the part of their home which was heavily wooded and Iasbelin stopped to look at the trees. The leaves were just turning orange, red, and yellow. These trees were starting a new chapter but they continued on in their story. Their story was one of life and death, they lived in a never ending cycle. As Iasbelin and Legolas continued there horses at a walk to admire the trees. Iasbelin smiled at the trees. She was walking into the autumn of her life. She was riding to new colors and new experiences.

She urged her horse forward and rode through the autumn woods.

* * *

**A/N: Thank you so much for reading! Keep a look out for the prequel! **


	27. Author's Note

**Hello all! Just to let you know the first chapter of "Resurrected Woods" is up and ready for you to read! It is the prequel to this story and I really hope you guys enjoy it! If you get a chance go read it and leave a review letting me know what you think! **

**Once again thank you so much for reading this story! **

**-LuinWasser**


End file.
